For Love of Life
by Lunauc
Summary: Following the events of FFIX, Vivi and the other Black Mages search for purpose in their lives, no matter how long that may be. So far only the prologue. the story will involve all characters and originals for flavoring.
1. Chapter 1

For Love of Life...

Prologue

-By Lunauc

"You want to clone me?" The point of his hat tilted askew as his unseen head did beneath it, letting the bent end shift over as it hung. The little mage was the essence of unnerved confusion as he listened to the scholarly man's proposal.

"No, no, no, no. no…" Dr. Tot back peddled, waving his hands about as if to wipe the words right out of the air. His barely distinguishable shoulders rolled back as he reconsidered his statement, and tentatively retried, "You see, you were one of the prototypes that was used in creating the Black Mages. From you Kuja refined beings with less mental and emotional capacity in exchange for... better efficiency." Vivi nodded along, understanding that truth at least. The odd sage then continued on a tangent, "After studying Kuja's journals and experimenting with his machines, I think it may be possible to alter the process in a different way. It should create mages with less inherent magical power, but with your level of potential for humanity and individuality." Straightening up, the Doctor drew in a deep breath through his oversized nose, before deeming hopefully, "And if all goes well, they will have normal human life spans." There was a pensive pause as the little mage's glimmering yellow eyes peered up to the Doctor, considering the validity of such wondrous possibility.

"That's great, Vivi!" The pause did not last too long. The boy in the pointed hat turned to look at the excited girl beside him. Eiko had decided to make this little excursion with the good Doctor to deliver the good news to the Black Mage village. Dressed in a recreation of her old adventuring clothes, though of finer cottons and silk, this quest from Lindblum offered her a break from her typical attire of regal dresses and proper posture expected of the Regent's daughter. That along with the happy news they had to offer, it was no wonder she was smiling so brightly. Though looking at her seriously, the small boy wondered why her eyes weren't shining like they usually did when she was so happy. Truthfully, there had been little to be happy about lately. Yes, three months ago they had succeeded in stopping the sick aspirations of Kuja and putting down the malignant entity, Necron. However, their friend and leader, Zidane was lost in the catastrophe which followed. No one had had the heart yet to declare him dead, but for some the seeds of doubt were already sown. After the final battle, the group had drifted apart to follow their own affairs. They still kept in touch, but they were all busy, rebuilding their homes and settling into their new lives. Eiko was now adopted to the Regent Cid and Lady Hilda. She would be loved and adored and respected; a true Princess, never to be lonely again. Vivi was happy for her, though her letters claimed that royal life wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She desperately longed for the freedom and adventure of their questing days again. He just laughed it off. That's how she always was, always demanding something better He supposed that was one way to live to the fullest. Maybe he'd been wasting his own precious little time.

For the last few months he had been living here with the other Mages and the Genomes. It was certainly peaceful, and it was fun to try new things with them and to learn with them. They'd been getting pretty good at agriculture. After a few mistakes, they learned how to till the soil and fertilize. Zemzelett droppings and composted refuse proved quite effective. Studying books shipped to them from Alexandria and Lindblum, they learned trade skills, greatly for hobby. Many were trying to be creative and productive with their time. Odd art projects, radically designed new houses and tinkered items accumulated about the village as people made things to be remembered by. Several of the Genomes got just as drawn into the projects. Though they had even less personality than the mages, being with the short lived creations in their search for life did seem to get the attention of the supposedly soulless puppets. No. 11 and 55 had begun to expand their chocobo raising, after being gifted with eggs of thoroughbred Alexandrian birds. They had built on extensions to their small stable, expanding it for the future chocobos. Meanwhile, Bobby Corwen was growing into a cute little yearling. Already taller than Vivi, the bird had a habit of biting at the smallest mage's hat and had even managed to grab a hold and tug it off a few times. Even living in recluse, the Mages hardly ever revealed themselves. So to be chasing a squawking chocobo with his bare head showing in daylight was more than a little embarrassing. However, he could never be very angry at the animal just for being playful and curious. Heck, the hi-jinks of the yellow bird did wonders for loosening the air tight personalities of the villagers who had so recently been but heartless puppets. A happy, scampering little life form was just the motivation they wished to mimic. Chocobo's didn't live as long as humans either. They'd learned that. But if the bird could be so happy with about ten or twelve years, then the mages could be just a bit happier with their four or five. That was basically how they got by day to day. Focus on what they have and never discuss what they're missing.

A gladly musing voice called his attention to No. 288, "Imagine that… Mages who won't have to stop. It would be amazing to think that there would be mages around even after we're gone." He leaned forward on his staff as he daydreamed on the idea. He always carried the staff nowadays, and not just out of habit. Though he tried to hide it, he had been getting more and more tired lately. Everyone in the village noticed, but no one wished to dote on such grim matters. Particularly since so many of the elder mages were having the same problems. That is the ones who had not already stopped. Truly, all of their time was running out. "I wonder what they would be like."

Vivi imagined the possibility as well. It would give hope and happiness to the Black Mages in their dying days. Dying, he'd finally started to accept it as such. Stopping was just a less harsh way of putting it. He knew they were dying. Even his own body had been starting to feel week and unfamiliar at times. Dizzy spells were passing reminders and sometimes he would just black out for a moment or two, staring thoughtlessly into space until someone came about to speak with him, and remind him that he was alive. He was already years older than his brethren, and knew that his time would be up soon as well. A new generation of Black Mages, those born out of hope and peace and dreams of a better tomorrow, it sounded wonderful. But…

"Yes, it is quite possible." Mikoto agreed, from her seat nearby as she made four cups of herbal tea.

"Though there is little mist available, it can be taken from caverns and valleys where some is still trapped. However, in a world void of the mist, you will have the same problem with the Mages, unless…"

"We design them to be more like Genomes." Dr. Tot finished for the blond girl, who only nodded in confirmation. Grinning at his correct hypothesis, the scholar went on to explain, "I already understand that the Mages rely on the mist as a sort of fuel to keep them running. While a Mage will only have a natural life span of about two to four years, living in the mist, they could conceivable last as long as twenty years. Not to mention the strain of their magic. The dark powers they wield inevitably drain the soul, hence why so few red mages are willing to delve into the blacker arts." His lecturing manner would bore most people, including the lively Eiko, who kicked her feet about as she idly listened to his mumblings. The Mages and the Genome however, patiently listened with deep interest, even if they already understood as much. "Now, they use mist as some what of an alternative fuel to supplement the power of their magic. This decreases the strain of their inherent magic, even though the strain will still prove lethal in the end. In these days, with the mist gone you all are bearing the full burden of the magic you were infused with. Even when you don't actively use spells, you are designed to be ever ready for battle. So, your bodies are constantly readying themselves to cast spells. And of course, the more magic you use, the faster you will… well…"

"Die…" Vivi morbidly offered the word, as if it were the final nail in his own coffin. The room was silent with awkwardness for a moment. No. 288 and Eiko looked worriedly to the boy, while the others remained still and tactful. Cautiously the younger girl snaked an arm up round his shoulder. A heavy sigh from the boy though made her pull it back quick before he was touched or noticed the gesture. Yet yanking her arm back made her chair rock a bit beneath her, and Vivi looked anyway, thinking she'd stumbled in her seat. She offered him a nervous little smile of encouragement, to which he cocked his head curiously.

"Right…" Doctor seemed to relocate his voice to explain, "Taking this into consideration, the new Geno-Mages, if you will, would have this Mist transition capability removed. While, of course, black magic will inevitably be a part of their beings, they will need training and focus to draw it out, much more like a human mage. With all of your help and cooperation, I'm confident that we can make this theory into a reality." Looking about the gathered with anxious eyes, the eager scholar restrained his fervor to ask in an easy tone, "So, what do you all think?"

No one spoke right off, each taking their time to mewl over the facts and opinions offered so far. Vivi was troubled with questions. As optimistic as it all sounded, some things continued to gnaw at him. '_Why make more Mages? Even if they live longer, what will they do? Who will raise them? Us? I had Grandpa Quan to watch over me. He may not have been the most qualified parent, but I still don't think I'm up to the job._' Doubts roiled in his little head, though, nervous of disturbing everyone else's good attitude, he hesitated to speak.

"It's just…" Thankfully, the wise No. 288 shared the boy's worries. "Who will raise them?" Everyone's attention was on him as he pointed out, "We only have years left, if that. Children take much longer to grow and educate." His hat sagged forward woefully, as he accepted aloud, "Most of us are still little more than children ourselves. Are bodies may be full grown, but in the ways of the world we know very little. Not all of us have even learned to read and write, and it is not as if we have some grand culture or tradition which we wish to pass on or preserve." This rung true, as a couple of nods and frowns were shared about the room. Still, he continued, "What of after we are gone? Who will watch over these orphaned children?" Raising his shadowed masked face, he asked rhetorically, "Will you Doctor?" Then glancing to the young Regent's Daughter, "Will the people of Lindblum?" Neither could answer, and by now their smiling faces had drooped significantly.

Aside, Mikoto offered sullenly, "The Genomes would accept the task, though they are hardly up to it. Supposedly children require a great deal of care and affection." She handed out cups of tea to Doctor Tot, No. 288 and Vivi. Eiko couldn't stand the stuff. "While the others are learning reasoning and free will, I'm afraid true emotion has not yet dawned upon them. Even I am rather blank in that sense still." The cup rose to her lips with almost mechanized precision so she could draw a slight, measured sip before lowering it back to her saucer.

Doctor Tot nodded along in understanding. The rhythmic bobbing of his huge nose would have seemed humorous under less serious circumstances. A heavy breath bellowed from his gargantuan nostrils before he admitted dourly, "You are right in all you say. I suppose I did not think these matters through entirely. Please accept my apologies for troubling you all with such notions."

"No, Dr. Tot, it's a good thing that you try to help us so much." Vivi anxiously corrected him.

No. 288 agreed soundly, "Yes, we are very thankful. You came to us with the best intentions. It is just that we are afraid of making an injustice, such as so many feel our own creation was."

"Don't say that." Eiko huffed to the village leader, who looked back to her with a bit of confusion, along with everyone else. Blushing a bit from the attention, the stares didn't quiet her, "It wasn't an injustice." A couple of people looked about to retort, so she back peddled quickly, "I mean, yes, what Kuja was doing was wrong, but that's not your faults. Just because he made you to be weapons, doesn't mean that you don't have a right to be here. You guys are so nice and friendly and caring. Why shouldn't there be more of you?" She got no immediate response. Biting her lip, she pouted and hung her head at their lack of agreement. The girl seemed on the edge of tears as she bunched her fists in her lap. It was Vivi's turn to hesitantly raise his hand to her shoulder in comfort.

Once more, a child's shyness kept him from making instant contact as his arm lingered unnoticed behind her, still considering the actual touching. "JERKS!" Eiko suddenly flung her head back to cry out the childish complaint. The startling it gave Vivi had him tumbling off the side of his chair just to pull his arm back fast enough. The adults gave grins and muffled snickers at the failed intimacy and klutzy fall of the boy to the floor. Unaware, the purple-haired girl turned to the fallen Vivi with concern, "Sorry, Vivi, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-it's okay." He stuttered as he climbed back up to is seat, flushed pink with embarrassment beneath his concealing wardrobe.

"But really, couldn't you try to be a little less nervous?" She followed up with a complete loss of worry, "Boys are supposed to be brave, you know?"

"Right, sorry." His head hung, suddenly repentant, though he wasn't sure why.

The humor of the situation at least lightened moods a tad, and when No. 288 spoke next, it was in a gentle voice. "Miss Eiko, thank you for your kind words. It makes me happy to know you feel so fondly of us. And I'm sure we all feel just as happy to know you." Her frown eased at his kindness, but he began to continue, "However, I ask you to keep in mind, that these new Mages, while they may live long full lives and be capable of joy and love and prosperity, they won't be… they wouldn't…"

"They wouldn't be us." Vivi found the words the leader couldn't quite reach. Timid, and unsurely spoken, the boy raised his head as the others looked to him. He glanced aside to No. 288, who only nodded to him in encouragement. Gulping down a bit of nerve the small Mage spoke, "I-I mean… they wouldn't really be … like us. Even if they're made similar and even look similar… they'd still be… different." Alright, he wasn't a verbal virtuoso, but he tried, "I wouldn't want them to be like us. The Mages were used and lied to and left to perish. People hate us for the things we were made to do." Tears formed unseen in his unnatural eyes, as he sadly reminisced, "Even after helping to save the world, I can't walk down streets in some towns with out people glaring at me, like I'm a monster." His head shook, as if trying to shake those memories away, and he stated surely, "I don't want them to go through that." Again the room was quiet in contemplation and a seasoning of pity. These truths were hard to swallow. But they had to be accepted. Vivi slumped in his chair, hat hung forward as he fought back a silent sob. Even if he was learning to accept things, that didn't mean he had to like them. He was just a child himself. Right now he should have his whole future ahead of him. He should be careless and enjoying these days, like everyone else his age. Instead he was counting down to his own miserable demise, and being glared at all the while, just because of what he was. This time the sob did come, and another.

Eiko gazed woefully to her whimpering friend. '_He's still a crybaby._' She groaned in her mind, but she really felt sorry for him, the tears now leaking down her cheeks stood testament to that. Slowly her arm rose for a second attempt to console the saddened Mage. Her arm hovered over his shoulders, as shy about touching as he had been. But she was offered a bit of help.

"Oops." The mild utterance was little more than a costume formality, as No. 288 let his weight on his staff shift and his hip bumped Eiko's side. She fell against Vivi, her arm hooking his neck, and her hand grabbing his knee for quick support. It didn't take long for them both to realize their intimate position. And both froze. Eiko was first to risk a glance up to Vivi's shrouded countenance. Timidly his head turned to land his round amber eyes back on her. He felt stiff under her arm, stock still with the unfamiliarity of physical contact. Truth be told, she wasn't very familiar with hugging anything other than a moogle in a long time. She was still getting use to the times when her new parents or Garnet would give her a hug or kiss on the cheek. Not to mention, everyone was watching them. However, seeing the wetness gathered in the boy's big yellow eyes, she forced her personal inhibitions to take a back seat.

'_I swear, I'll kill anyone who dares to laugh._' Eiko drew quick breath, bit her lip and steeled her body, as if about to receive a punishing blow, just before she let it soften. Gently she rested her weight against the slightly larger Mage, softly holding his frame in comforting manner as she let her head dip down to rest along his shoulder. Thankfully her hair draped forward to hide her blushing cheeks. '_This is so embarrassing. He better feel better._' Her mind bickered while her heart pulsed nervously. Steadying her throat, she offered in promising reassurance, "Don't worry, Vivi. Everything will be okay, because you're not alone. You have lots of friends, and we're all going to do everything we can to help you. Okay, Vivi?" She held him with genuine care, but he wasn't responding. He still hadn't even relaxed his body. He was all rigid and unmoving like stone. Again she tried, "Vivi?" No answer. "Vivi?" As he remained quiet, she eventually pulled her head from his shoulder to chance a look to his face. His head hadn't moved, and he still stared off in that one direction. A bit worried now, she tried with some urgency in her voice, "Vivi?"

The others watch, perplexed as she, Doctor Tot, trying to ask, with some misgivings, "I-is he…?"

Swallowing her mouthful of tea and lowering her cup back to her saucer, Mikoto offered deliberately, "I believe he has fainted." The insinuation sent No. 288 and Doctor Tot raising their hands to their mouths to keep their laughter from escaping. Eiko, unaware of the implications and worried of the boy's health kept calling to him.

"Vivi?"

"Vivi?"

"Vivi?"

"Vivi?"

"Vivi?"

* * *

"Vivi?"

"Vivi?"

"Vivi?"

"Vivi?"

"VIVI?" a strong hand shook his shoulder, rousing him from darkness.

"Hu… huh?" His eyes rolled forward to reclaim vision beyond the brim of his hat and found the stars winking back at him. It was night time where ever he was.

"Vivi, are you alright?" The familiar voice called his head to tilt forward to meet his waker, and found flaming red hair and a pale, but strong face.

"Amarant?" The powerful hand settled its hold as the warrior's worry washed away. Vivi looked about at his surroundings, and quickly began to recall his place. He was in Treno on business. He and some of the other Mages had come by airship from Conde Patie, along with a few dwarves on a trade expedition. Since being reintroduced to the world beyond the Outer Continent, the dwarves were flourishing quite nicely. Their crafts and knick-knacks sold well here in the Mist Continent. Not to mention they were well received for their quaint tales of home and good humor. While Mages were not quite as well received, their crafts also fetched high prices. Not much of it was particularly great or inspiring, but many cunning collectors believed their value would skyrocket the moment the last Mage died off. The idea quite frankly, made Vivi's stomach churn. Yet, he had to admit, the income of their sales did help the village a great deal. No. 288 referred to it as a necessary evil. The boy would have to accept that too. He had been viewing one such morbid auction earlier, before wandering outside for some fresh air. Staring up at the stars was the last thing he remembered. '_I must have blanked again. I wonder how long it lasted this time._'

"Sorry if I startled you." An apology was odd coming from this man, but easily accepted by the confused boy, "I was just going to say hello, but you weren't answering. Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh.. yeah." Vivi tried to assuage his friend's worry with a simple explanation, "I guess I just kind of dozed off. I'm sorry to have troubled you." Amarant backed off, standing to his full height, towering over the seated boy. Stern eyes considered Vivi's weak frame. He knew better than to believe the boy was just sleeping, but he wouldn't bring it up.

"It's no trouble, kid. I was just passing by. You should be happy it was me and not some low life thief that found you first." The suggestion had the small Mage reaching quickly for his coat pocket, to thankfully find his coin purse in tact.

Smiling up to the large man, though the boy's mouth was a barely visible line in the shadows, Vivi offered gratefully, "Thanks, Amarant." The fighter gave little more than an acknowledging groan, which Vivi took to mean, "You're welcome." As the boy's mind began to resettle, he thought to ask, "So, whatcha doing in Treno?"

Amarant gave a disconcerted shrug as primary reply, as if he wasn't sure of it himself. But eventually he answered, "I've got a bodyguard job here in town."

"Oh, that sounds good. Is the person nice?"

"Nope." Amarant dryly replied, "He's just some rich creep."

"Oh."

"As long as he pays well, I really don't care what he's like though."

"Right." Vivi gave a habitual nod, though he couldn't really agree with the sentiment. He wondered if the mercenary had learned anything from the way the Black Mages were used. However, he wasn't about to preach to anyone, especially someone much older and more experienced. So he resolved to change the issue instead. "Is Lani still with you?"

"Eh?" The question seemed to surprise him.

Vivi slowly persisted, "Lani…? Your partner…? Are you still working together?"

The sigh that followed was long and exhaustive, one would think Amarant had just been asked to climb a sheer cliff face, rather than answer a simple question. Finally, with a slight nod, the mercenary replied, "Yeah, she's still working with me." Vivi grinned at the man's words. Lani was rather strange and aggressive, but at least he had company. "She's just lucky that our arrangement has been profitable so far, or I would have dumped her by now." As much as he denied it, Vivi was sure that no one liked to be alone. Still, he wouldn't bring it up. "What about you?" Vivi's head cocked aside a bit in question, "You just in town for the rummage sale?" Amarant asked as he thumbed toward the billboard announcing the Black Mage crafts auction.

"Oh, yes." Vivi stood up from the wall he rested against, stumbling a bit at first. Apparently his legs weren't entirely awake yet. At least that's what he told himself it was. Leaning on his staff, he rose up, still only waist high to the mercenary, to add pointedly, "We also have a meeting scheduled with Doctor Tot tonight. Since he knew we were going to be in town, he said he had something he wanted the Black Mages to see."

"That Old Blowhard…? What does he want?" Amarant retorted in innocuous mockery.

Vivi gave a shrug back, honestly answering, "I dunno. His letter said that it was too sensitive a subject to breech in any form other than live verbal conference. I'm pretty sure that means he wanted to talk."

It had been a couple of months now since the Doctor's proposal of producing new Black Mages. The subject was, to borrow a word from the scholar, breeched to the village after their meeting. It was a pretty hot topic among the community. Most agreed it was a bad idea, though a few still insisted they all keep the option in mind. Of course they had, but no one had yet brought it up publicly since. The Doctor maintained friendly correspondence, sending them letters asking how everyone was doing and keeping them up to date on what little pop culture the Doctor knew of the outside world. Thankfully, they got news from other sources to keep them better appraised on those details. On a more serious note though, Tot takes measure of the health and well-being of the remaining Mages. Every weakness and symptom of fatigue and deterioration is carefully written and sent to him weekly, so that he can monitor the progress, or more to the point, regress. There had been four deaths in the last two months, among them, No. 111. Poor Bobby Corwen really misses his lost keeper. The other eggs should be hatching soon though. Perhaps some fellow chocobos will cheer him up. Then again, no one need long for company in the village nowadays. Lately, awakened Black Mages from all over had been finding their way to the clandestine little village to live in peace with their brethren. They totaled at eighty seven at last count. Along with the Genomes the place was getting quite crowded. New homes were being built all over. At least their carpentry skills were improving. Some of the first few houses the Mages had built had fallen down in the first weeks of habitation. That wasn't all they had improved in either. Each had gotten better in their own hobbies, and Mage arts and crafts were starting to be less of an eyesore and more of a proud production. For instance, No. 301, a type C Mage who had arrived in the village in the days following the battle of Kuja, had arisen as quite the skilled painter. His works were expected to fetch some of the highest prices in the auction. Especially his landscape, "Endless Sky, Endless sand", which portrayed the great desert which he would look out upon in his conflicted days of following Kuja. Another painter, No. 73, favored oil paintings. They weren't as lifelike as 301's landscapes, but their portrayals of day to day life among the Black Mages were priceless. He had painted scenes of what caught his attention. "Planting the wheat Fields" ; Mages gathered out in the fields planting seed and shoveling out fertilizer, one careless scoop being tossed over a shoulder onto a friend's head. Vivi remembered that day and how No. 23's hat smelled like bird poop for weeks following. No. 23 was gone now, but the picture remained. It was still hung up in the inn. Some things are too valuable to sell. Vivi even had one up on his wall; No. 73's rendering of the smallest Mage chasing after Bobby Corwen for his hat, Vivi wearing a bucket over his head to cover him self. The experience had been embarrassing enough, but now everyone that came into his room got to relive it. But still, it was one of his prized possessions.

No. 12 was great at wood carvings. He'd made lots of different carvings of creatures he'd seen as he traveled during the war. His elaborate carving of Kuja's Silver Dragon alone had practically paid for the village's remodeling since the last auction. And his Soulcage piece was expected to draw a huge price in this one. Of course, not everything they made was auction worthy, but they still sold pretty well in these big cities as novelty items. No. 32's jewelry was made mostly from non-precious metals, like iron, brass and copper, and featured common gemstones, such as turquoise, peridot, amber, sunstone, or onyx. What really sold them was the promotion that they were heated and prepared by the magical fire of the Black Mages, and cooled by their blizzard spells. Many human Mages or simple fans of the arcane collected the cheap trinkets as if they were the world's finest jewelry. To each their own; so Blank once said on the subject, though Vivi didn't really know what he meant. Another big seller was Black Mage clothing. Several of the Mages had taken up tailoring, if only for basic maintenance of their baggy clothing. Yet a few, like No. 69, 125 and 303 had practiced to get quite adept at the trade. At first they were just recreating their own uniform clothing, but creativity began to spread among the Mages with the realization that they didn't have to look the same.

By their very nature, every Mage is a carbon copy to the others of their type. Though their minds and personalities have progressed differently, their bodies are all the same factory manufactured designs. Even between the A, B and C types there was little variation. So, the idea of creating clothing all their own and looking like the individuals they wished to be treated as was a major boon for their morale. Most have only varied their traditional looks with new colors and exotic patterns and fabrics, but a few Mages have been hording whole wardrobes of varying looks and styles. For the most part their clothing is very concealing and practical, after a few faux pas, like wearing fine silks or long robes while farming. Vivi hadn't gotten much into the trend. Even though he'd grown a few inches in the last half year, the clothes he had gotten to replace the old ones were just that, a replacement. The new green breeches he was wearing now were pretty much the same design as his old ones, just lacking white stripes. Come to think of it, he was starting to out grow his coat. Maybe it was about time for a new look, after all. Of course it wasn't their new fashions that sold in human cities anyway. The Black Mage uniforms sold best. Children liked to masquerade around in them. So did adults on special occasions. And some people just had an odd taste for fad clothing.

"When are you supposed to meet him?"

"Huh?" Pulled back from his internal reminiscing, the boy glanced back up to his large friend.

Peering down to the boy, Amarant expanded, "Dr. Tot… when are you supposed to meet him?"

"Oh…" Vivi had to take a second to think it over. Funny, he'd known it earlier. Then like a bolt of lightning, it struck him, "Oh yeah… eight o'clock."

"Uh huh…" The mercenary gave a brief nod then looked up to the clock tower over the auction house. "You've got three minutes."

"What?" Hastily taking a couple steps over, the boy gazed up, and sure enough the clock read 7:57. "Oh no. He lives down on the south end."

"Yeah. You should get going." The red-haired man dryly suggested.

"Right, thanks Amarant." As fast as his short little legs could carry him, Vivi took off running, turning to call back over his shoulder, "I hope I see you before we go-oh!" Tripping as he came to steps of the bridge, Vivi crashed down to the stone. Quickly though he called out to assure, "I'm okay." Amarant just shook his head at the display of his former comrade's clumsiness, while the boy got back to his feet.

"AAAAAHHH!" The woman's scream called the mercenary's attention back to the bridge, just in time to see a woman yank the raised hem of her skirt from Vivi's staff and back into place covering her legs.

Bowing frantically, the boy emphatically apologized, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It got snagged when I was getting up, I didn't mean to!"

Amarant just groaned and turned away, citing plainly, "This kid's really gotta learn to be more careful." With that he sauntered on into the auction house. His client should be waiting.

* * *

About six minutes of running and another couple minutes of sincerely apologizing for bumping into people along the way, and Vivi finally came to a stop outside of Dr. Tot's tower. Three of his brethren were already waiting at the Doctor's doorstep for him, the host in question, standing on the stoop, speaking with them when he arrived. They all looked over to the boy, as he clamored to a halt, bent over and commenced gasping for breath. "Vivi, are you alright?"

"Yuh-" He began to speak, but choked for lack of air, and drew a breath before trying again, "Yes… ha ha … Just ah out of… hah … breath."

"We can see that." No. 123 stated stagnantly, and asked with more interest, "Why did you run all the way here though?" He was hardly dressed to run himself, decked out in a lavish orange satin over robe, with stripes of red and green velvet sewn in at the back and the trim, embroidered decoratively in gilt threading. The hood kept his head hidden, as was tradition. Yet these trips to a big city gave him an excuse to dress up. Vivi assumed the opulently dressed Mage had probably been out singing at one of the taverns in town. It was his hobby, and he was quite good at it, and he always said he got a better response when he wasn't dressed like a Black Mage.

An inhalation catching in his throat for a second, Vivi straightened up to point back over his shoulder. "I met.. hah... a friend. hah Didn't want… hah… to be late."

"Yes, yes, that's quite alright." The good Doctor assured as he ushered them inside. "Come along, Vivi, a comfortable seat and a cool drink will do you wonders." The Black Mages gave their thanks for the hospitality as they entered. The spiral stairway up to his loft was cluttered with stacked books and parchments, which he had been collecting to research on the Terran technology. Unfortunately, Kuja didn't have enough material on hand to answer all of the Doctor's questions. So he'd been reading through ancient texts of Gaia's Magi, dealing with artificial creation or extension of life. If the jumbled mess was any indication, he still had no clue. Thankfully they all made it to the top of the stairs without anyone tripping. Seeing the scholar's workshop again, after so long, brought a grin to Vivi's tired face. That big globe observatory still dominated the space, but all new shelves and desks were piled up as work space and housing for scripture and odd bits of arcane knick-knacks. The newest addition however, was a fellow Black Mage. Dressed in patched up uniform garb, he quietly cleaned up the loft, replacing books and papers which had been cast about. In this place, that was probably a twenty-four hour job. Upon noticing him a couple of Black Mages went over to avidly greet him.

"Hello, Brother." No. 288 greeted gladly. However, the unknown Mage just returned a brief blank stare before returning to his work. With that one action, the others pretty much assumed his lot. He was Unawakened "I… I call him Lazlo." Doctor Tot offered with lacking enthusiasm, and he went on to explain awkwardly, "I… procured… him a few weeks ago… to help with my research." Obviously the Doctor wasn't very comfortable with the fate of the Unawakened either, though he took advantage of it. After the war, Black Mages were seen as little more than an abomination, so it is no surprise that they were freely abused and mistreated. The hundreds who had been captured in combat, wandered off from their platoons or were simply abandoned with Kuja's fall came to be claimed as private property. Caught in the wild as they were, they became pets and servants to those who gave them orders. Princess Garnet and Regent Cid rallied and gained rights of independence for the Awakened Mages, but to this day, the Unawakened are treated as little more than mindless dolls in many areas. Bought, sold and toyed with at whim, it was a sickening fate. Yet for those with no concern or desire to speak of, it may be as good an existence as any other. Regardless No. 105 continued to chat with the one called Lazlo, helping him put away some books. At least the Mages were optimistic that their brothers could all awaken someday.

No. 288 though, with a melancholic tone, asked the dire question, "How exactly does a mindless doll help you in your research?" A pregnant pause followed the question, during which all eyes, save Lazlo's unconcerned ones, turned to the good Doctor. He pursed his lips oddly, and looked about the room for a second, as if literally trying to find the words to say.

Rubbing his hands together in a somewhat fidgety manner, he finally spoke, "I believe this particular explanation requires a roundabout telling. So, if you would please… have a seat." He gestured to the couch and chairs he'd acquired since Vivi's last trip here. A bit apprehensive, but trusting, the Black Mages found their seats, while Doctor Tot pulled out a cork board with a varied array of mystical scriptures and scribbled notes pinned to it. Turning back to his audience, the scholar wiped his hand across his mouth in more a nervous gesture than a need to clean something away. Then after he drew a steady breath through his wide nostrils, he spoke, "Right then… as you all know, I've been working for quite a while to find a way to… supplement for your… woefully short life spans. Regretfully, it had been a tedious and at times disillusioning venture." Heads hung and shadowed frowns went unseen but not missed, as the Mage's comprehended the perhaps inevitable news. Doctor Tot then cleared his throat to regain their attentions, and offered a half-hearted grin as he went on, "However… I am happy to announce a finding which gives me some bit of hope. You see, in a tangent of my research I started studying the old works of Oshaya, the Golem Maker." Shaking his strange head, the Doctor cited, "I realized pretty quickly that it was a dead end. After all, while Black Mages may be created through an artificial process, the life in them is, by all definition, natural. Yet, an aspect you do share with them is engraved runes." Looking aside to the cleaning drone, Tot called, "Lazlo, would you come here for a moment?" Impassively, the Mage turned from his work and approached its understood Master. The Doctor's next request seemed to come with a bit of hesitation. "Now, Lazlo… please… remove your hat." A couple of heads flinched up in response and some one even gave a gasp. For a Black Mage, revealing one's self had become somewhat of a taboo. Understanding that their appearance was so different, so alien from natural races, they felt it best to keep their bodies covered. Even among each other, they respectfully hid this reminder of their paranormal origin. The apathetic Lazlo, on the other hand, had no such shame, as he reached up and drew the hat from his head.

With the steepled hat came away his black mesh veil which concealed his face. Hugging the skin tight, it almost became a living shadow, when covered by the hat's wide brim and his coat's high collar. Only the mysterious glow behind the big round goggles sewn into the fabric gave the hint of a face beneath. Pale gray skin was revealed as the veil pulled away. This was another reason to covering their bodies so. Born from darkness, their forms are frail when exposed to the light. Skin burns, and their eyes ache from over exposure. In this dimly lit room at night, it mattered little, as Lazlo pulled the mask away, displaying a round, bald head with average, though discolored ears. His mouth was little more than a small slit below a flattened, scrunched up little nose. But it was the eyes which drew attention, glowing amber with no evident pupils. As the lamplight touched upon his scarcely featured countenance, extremely fine little runnels could be seen, if one looked close enough. They mapped out complex sigils in the skin, almost reminiscent of exaggerated fingerprints. Depressing to many even these odd patterns were exactly the same on each Mage of their individual type. All A's had matching sigils, all B's had matching sigils, and all C's had matching sigils. Only the three Black Waltzes and prototypes such as Vivi had their own personal markings. Though, it made precious little difference. He wondered if he would look entirely like the others when he grew up. If he grew up…

While the Mages shifted rather uncomfortably in their seats, Doctor Tot stepped up beside his test subject. Pointing a metal wand along the lines in Lazlo's cheek, the Doctor explained tentatively, "Now… the… engraved patterns… in your skin… are designed to aid in your channeling and focus of elemental energies. The lines which cover the majority of the body are meant as tributaries, networking between the complex focusing runes at the hands, feet, base of the spine, chest and… top of the spine, at the rear of the cranium." With the last mentioned area, Tot led Lazlo to turn by his shoulders, to show the back of his head to their audience. There the lines formed into an elaborate blossoming sigil where the spine met the skull. It was the primary point for their energy focuses when casting spells. Vivi knew that well before Doctor Tot had begun his research. Whenever casting a spell, the boy would feel that spot tingle first. "For most races, when a mage casts a spell, it is an internal process. One's internal energies mold the spell and then reach out to impose their will on the surrounding elements. In order to expedite this process, Kuja shifted it from internal function to an external one. The lines in your skin are designed to mimic the flow of energy within a person's body. These are altered though, to enhance the flow. The tangible existence of these lines already practically doubles your efficiency, since so much less is straying off course, as tends to happen within the body. And then, since the energy which you are expending to mold the elements to your will does not have to traverse from internal to external, casting can be performed quickly and more fluently. It's really quite ingenious. That is if you discount the horrible drain on the caster's life force." Doctor Tot let out a muffled cough, to clear his throat. Then after looking around to see his perplexed and slightly discomforted viewers, he went on, "I mean, any Black Magic drains Life energy, which is why most Mages avoid it. However, Kuja hardwired it into your systems, making it an inevitable fact of life for you. By drawing in Mist your bodies would replenish a portion of this lost time. However, even the Mist can not repair all. Hence, as long as your bodies are constantly at the ready to cast Black Magic, you'll always be losing vital life energy." It was a blatant truth, which Mages were already well aware of, yet Doctor Tot kept them hanging to his words, as he explained, "This does however, propose a simple, if not extreme, answer." He reached up quickly, like he would rip a stuck bandage away, and tugged down Lazlo's high collar to reveal the center of the sigil at the back of his head. Over it a new symbol was branded, scarred into the flesh. A series of shocked gasps and the rustling of the furniture as the Mages recoiled from the sight, before Tot spoke, "If we are to stop the flow of Magic, we stop the loss of life."

"Wha- what have you done?" No.288 woefully demanded. Doctor Tot did not bother to look him in the eye. With a stammering voice, the Mage leader accused, "You-you've… mutilated him!" It was the only word that seemed to fit. Distraught, the conical hat men showed their revulsion in shaken heads, murmured denials and random upset gestures of hand and head. It was not so much the act that they found so disturbing. Many of them carried scars from the war. That was no matter. More, it was the subject. Vivi stared at the Doctor as if he had never known the man before. To perform such an act to a being which could not choose to refuse, it seemed so… inhumane.

Keeping his gaze averted from those of his distressed guests, the scholar tried to explain, "I know that this seems an evil act. However, I ask you to understand. It may have been a vile choice, but it was for the right reasons."

"What reason could there be to use a being so?" No.192 demanded in a meager tone.

"While Lazlo could never give a refusal, I felt the potential good far justified the questionable means." The Mages were in disbelief, yet they let their usually trusted friend speak. "When I came across Lazlo, working for a merchant here in town, he was having constant pausing periods. His master was annoyed because he could not follow orders anymore, and could barely even stand under his own power at times. He had only weeks of life left, maybe just days." The Mages were quiet as they listened, pacified, if only partially by that news. "It seemed unfair he should die never having the chance to know himself, so… I optioned him as the experimental subject of this procedure." Lazlo remained unmoving and unresponsive as his situation was discussed. Meanwhile, his more sentient brethren were softening, in spite of their sickness.

Eventually the question had to come up though, and Vivi surprised even him self by being the one to speak, "Di-did it… work?" Eyes glanced quickly to the smallest of the group before turning anxiously to the Doctor. He drew a deep breath into his slightly whistling nostrils, before giving a purposeful nod. Jaws dropped.

"After the procedure, Lazlo's freeze ups ceased. He's had no trouble taking complex order and I'm even trying to teach him to read." A ghost of a grin met the Doctor's lips as he tilted his head aside to muse, "Of course, teaching someone with no will to learn is near impossible."

"The life span-" No. 123 gave a gulp, which cut into his sentence. "Will he…? I mean… How long do you think he'll…?"

"It's too early to say." Doctor Tot answered, not quite cutting off the verbally stumbling man. "Lazlo here was among the first edition Type A's. He's older than most Black Mages still functioning today. So of course he has less time left than most." The Mages waited as Doctor Tot ventured onward, "Preliminary estimation is that he has a good ten to fifteen years ahead of him." Gasps passed among them as they heard the potentially good news, "Of course younger Mages would have much more life still in them. For instance, those made near the end of Kuja's tinkering may have as long as thirty to forty years."

"By Pheonix's wings…" No. 192 barely breathed out the words as he gripped the brass and amber pendant of a bird which hung from his neck. "Can it really be true?" No. 189 pondered aloud.

The Mages were alive with sudden hope and astonishment, yet No. 288 managed to cautiously call, "Doctor…?"

He shook his oversized head, stating firmly, "We cannot be sure yet. While the initial results are extremely promising, I admit that there is much I still do not understand about your physiology. There may be unforeseen complications or side-effects. I don't know yet." Turning to his emotionless test subject, the Doctor confided, "We can only hope that Lazlo can in some way tell us if something is wrong." Like a doll, the Mage in question stood there unmoving. There wasn't much hope of him giving detailed answers of his health any time soon. So the topic was breached, "I was wondering if… one of the older Mages… one nearing stopping… might volunteer. I know it is a big request. After all, he would be giving up his magic. It may not be a vital aspect to life, but it is something which you have had throughout your comparably short existences. You may suffer withdrawals, Your bodies, use to constantly processing mana, will be starved for some replacement." Sighing he admitted, "Of course I am only speculating. But still… it is probably something you wish to talk over before making any decisions."

"Doctor Tot…" He had just finished his warning when No. 288 spoke up once more, "We were born with Magic in us. This is true. However, think of the purpose it was given to us for." The leader's head drooped as he morbidly reminisced, "We were given black magic for the sole purpose of ending lives." Tot could only imagine the frowning countenance beneath 288's mask. Yet he knew it was there. "We must face horrid memories of people dying at our hands. Even if we knew no better, we committed those deeds." His voice became choked in the last few words, and swallowed now to clear it before asking concretely, "Is there any doubt that we would gladly give away these mystical weapons which remind us of those misdeeds, if only for a chance to live a little longer to make up for them?"

((I may not continue this story for a while. But I wanted to get the prologue up to concrete the project, so to speak. This sets the stage of things which happened between the final fight in the game and months later when Zidane made his big return at the play and Vivi showed up with his 'sons'. I'm going to be aiming for a drama/action/comedy blend. So hopefully I won't disappoint. That is if anyone reads. Thanks in advance. Lunauc))


	2. 1st Waltz: Face your Partner

**For Love of Life**

**1st Waltz: Face your Partner**

**

* * *

**

The Treno nights were always a romantic sight, especially when viewed from above. Below, ornate lamps light the busy streets, like soft glowing fairy fires, shedding gentle illumination upon each passerby. All who walk the upper streets dress up in their finest apparels; men in sophisticated silk coats and breeches and ladies in loveliest dresses of satin and lace. So elegant and graceful you would swear each gentle person had been crafted by a great accomplished artist. They walk the cobblestone boulevards with recreational purpose, moving from one inspired architectural feat to the next. Great stone mock castles settle along the streets side by side with elaborate wood and brick structures. Manor houses, shop fronts, theaters and pavilions all find their niches among the twisting and turning streets and canals, with decorative facades of gilded hues and colored lights, creating an overwhelming feast for the eyes. And the other senses are not to be neglected. A litany of polite conversation and orchestrated music drifts up from the ground. Be it a string quartet in one of the many garden parties, an ambitious band playing in one of the many clubs, or clamorous tunes of the bevy of street performers, an auditory amalgamation of performance rose skyward. And with it came the subtle odors of the fine cuisines of the numerous restaurants throughout the city, the expensive perfumes and colognes each gentle person anointed themselves with and the floral fragrances wafting from the city gardens. A conglomerated front of sights and sounds and scents to have the senses tingling in over stimulation, and all of this occurred beneath the clear star lit skies of the City of Eternal Night.

Between this opulence, the awesome heavens above and a city of swarming graces and earthly sensations below, upon the deck of a regal airship of bronzed wood and silvered fixtures a young lady takes in the stunning scene with unmasked appreciation. In a long flowing dress of peach hued satin, trimmed in fancy white lace and laced with carefully placed pink ribbons inlaid. A collar of lovely white lace formed about the maiden's swan-like neck, bearing the soft burden of a patch of lace over the bust, which held the dress in place, while the lean silky expanse of her shoulders and upper back were left bare to the cool night air. From their the peach material enveloped down her body, belted at the waist to accentuate her nubile young figure and slight swell of her hips before draping to her ankles with chaste refinement. Her sleeves hung long, shifting from peach satin to a spread of white lace just below the elbows, hanging like some intricate connection of spider's webs, which would completely conceal her delicate hands when left to hang fully. But at the moment her hands could be seen, one resting her weight against the rail of the ship, while the other nestled over her heart in dramatic pose. Her shimmering navy blue hair was tied up atop her head in a smart bun of complex braids and a gold wire tiara which bound it all together and rose from her forehead in a high crest of a silver plate etched with the image of a winged lion. This left the lovely features of her face open for all to witness. Wide almond eyes bore brilliant sapphire pupils. Supple pink skin graced her full cheeks and complimented the light gloss on her narrow, grinning lips. She was more adorable than alluring. Yet she held a charming grace of an innocent maiden.

She had read the stories, seen the plays, dreamed the dreams; this was the kind of scene where the handsome hero strode in from off stage, saw her beauty and elegance and fell madly in love with her. In her mind's eye she could envision this statuesque hero, of athletic build and streaming golden locks, as he made his way across the deck. Coming to a still behind her, he would gaze love struck, as he admired her angelic profile, while still unseen himself. And then, hypnotized by her beauty, and robbed of rational thought, he would reach out and take hold of her. And now, outside of her fantasies, as she felt a real touch upon her shoulder, the maiden gasped. As soft material wrapped her shoulder, guided by real world hands, she turned hastily to see if her dream man had somehow materialized into true form. Yet, upon noticing the face of her Mother, the girl's lady-like facade quickly fell away, as an eye twitching, frowning cringe warped her fair countenance.

Raising an articulate brow at her daughter's distorted expression, the older woman explained herself, "You looked cold, Dear. Your afghan will keep you warmer."

The girl looked down to see her mother's hands tying the woolen garment about her neck, and the blue haired girl groaned in apparent defeat, as she thought to her self, '_I really have to stop day dreaming._' But aloud all she uttered was a weak, "Thanks, Mom."

Her Mother, a still very attractive woman of mid thirties had her golden hair tied up similar to her daughter, save for two long braids allowed to hang from her temples and loop back to the back of her head, and a tiara of more fine gold lattice work and diamond settings worn in place of her daughter's silver plate crest. Her garments consisted of an exquisite golden bodice stretching from neck to waste, with simple yet elegant frilled ivory silk sleeves and skirt flaring out from it. As well, a brown fur stole wrapped her neck and shoulders protectively, much as she applied the afghan to her daughter now. Noting her daughter's odd mood, she worriedly inquired, "Eiko, dear, you have not already caught a chill have you?" With a worried half frown, she rose her hand to her daughter's forehead to feel for her temperature.

Eiko sighed and rose a waned expression to her Mother, the Lady Hilda, assuring meagerly, "No, I'm fine."

Hilda frowned a bit at her daughter's lacking energy, hand still to her forehead as the Lady asked further, "Are you sure? You feel rather warm."

Quirking a brow, Eiko retorted smartly, "That's because your fingers are freezing. Maybe you should have grabbed gloves instead of an afghan." Hilda just returned the girl a bemused grin. If she was making wise remarks she could not be too bad off.

Though someone nearby had two cents of their own to offer, "Well, we would not have to worry over you so much, if you did not dress like that." Eiko rolled her eyes at the blurted comment, before lazily looking passed her mother, who also turned a piqued glance to her big mouthed husband. Suddenly aware of the doubly annoyed female attention he was getting, Regent Cid Fabool IX, hesitated in further speech. His exaggerated handlebar mustache gave a nervous waggle before he fully recollected his proud demeanor. Ever the haughty ruler, he was currently decked out in a plush suit of royal red crushed velvet with gold embroidery and matching cape. Years ago Eiko had asked him why he always wore a cape. He simply insisted that it made him look more important. As a child she laughed at it as a joke. As a teenager she laughed because he was serious.

Slowly and deliberately, Eiko demanded, "Dress like what, Father?" Cid's confidence took another blow at her address. Usually it was Dad or Daddy. She only called him Father when she was upset with him. However, he steeled his expression, determined not to be intimated by his teenage daughter.

Strongly, he insisted, "You are only seventeen years old. It is inappropriate for a girl your age to be showing so much... so much..."

Further words seemed to be failing him, so Eiko decided to offer in mock aid, "Shoulder...?"

Cid's eye twitched as his daughter made light of the subject, and he returned in a huff, "So much of anything."

Eiko chewed her lip and cocked a hip defiantly, as she bickered back in sarcasm, "Oh yes, Father. I know, whenever I walk down the street none of the boys can take their eyes off of my nice full, supple... shoulders." She bit out the last word harshly, and Cid seemed a bit red faced in a mix of aggravation and embarrassment. Lady Hilda was near to giggling at her daughter's humor, but made sure to keep it unnoticed by her upset husband.

Turning up his mustached face in a superior manner, the noble regent reiterated resolutely, "It does not matter what part you show. Any skin will get a young man's attention. As a young lady you must guard yourself from such advances."

Eiko shot back a perturbed glance as she thought to herself, '_And this is coming from one of the most infamous womanizers in Lindblum's history?_' Sure, she'd heard the tales of her father's promiscuity, carefully censored of course, from maids, soldiers townspeople, and even her adoptive mother, Hilda. Supposedly he used to hit on almost anything in a skirt. He had changed a lot after the ordeal with Kuja and his rejoining with Hilda. But Hilda insisted it had a great deal more to do with Eiko. Becoming a Father had taken up much of the free time that he once spent flirting, when Eiko was younger. And once Eiko started to grow up, and Cid noticed boys noticing her, he found a whole new duty, in guarding his precious daughter's innocence. It was really too bad for him, that Eiko was not the type of girl to accept over protection lightly. Rather than argue and bicker back at length though, she found her own unique ways of rebelling. With a smile on her cute rounded face, she suggested sweetly, "Well, if you've got it, flaunt it." And with that cliche spoken, she whipped off the afghan, and called out over her shoulder, "Hey Treno, check out these sexy shoulders!" She made an unabashed show of waggling her shoulders with her back to the railing, "Woohoo! Fine, slim, young naked shoulders! Woo-!" The afghan suddenly being pulled from her hand and slung about her body cut off her wailing. As her face turned forward, she found her father standing flush before her. His expression a stony visage of anger. "-hoo...." Eiko flinched at her father's hard stare, not sure if he was about to snap or not. Fortunately though, the bit of fear in her expression softened his. The tight grip holding the afghan about her body loosened, and he meticulously retied the knot at the front in silence.

As he finished the knot he offered sincerely, "Forgive me... for acting boorish... it is just that..." He sighed and Eiko frowned with a bit of guilt, as her adopted father continued, "... this town. It is full of low lives and ne'er-do-wells." I would not bring you anywhere near such a place, had I the choice." Upon hearing her Father's words, Eiko sighed. She truly loved her adopted parents. Not only for the home and comforts they had given her, but the time and attention they lavished her with. Never having been able to have children of their own, they truly cared for Eiko as their own, and she was more than pleased to see them in the same light. However, at times like this it aggravated her beyond belief just how childish they viewed her to be. Until she was six years old she had lived alone with the moogles and got by just fine. Sure, she had been lonely, but she managed to provide for and protect herself. Then, after Zidane, and the others, found her she had joined in an epic battle for the fate of the world. Yet, in her foster father's shimmering eyes, she was still just the small girl he knelt down to hold in his arms as she cried, when they lost Zidane in the Iifa Tree.

For her own sake though, she was sure to constantly assert her strong will. Peering up to Cid's eyes purposely, Eiko casually commented, "If this place is so dastardly why did you insist we come?"

His brow twitched a bit, but he kept a straight expression as he answered, "It could not be helped. An urgent matter arose, and I must stop here in Treno for a meeting before we return to Lindblum."

Eiko nodded in apparent, yet obviously staged concession, which made Cid's body tighten in habitual anxiety, just before Eiko uttered in riposte, "Ah... so I suppose it is just coincidence that this urgent meeting happens to fall on the same date in your calender as Treno's Tetra Master Championship Tournament." He gave a flinch, while she grinned in victory. Her father was struck frozen to the spot, not by his daughter's nonchalant accusation, but by the pair of piercing eyes he felt on his back. He did not have to turn to know that Hilda was glaring hard into his back, as if she could reach in through his spine and rip out his throat through will alone. It always amused Eiko just how badly her father feared her mother. The girl could barely restrain a laugh as Cid wore that sorry expression, which practically called out, "Please, don't turn me into an oglop again!"

Thankfully, the crafty Regent had learned to get around such punishments by now. Just as Hilda's sullen and somber tone began, "Cid..." he was already on the move.

Turning as if he hadn't heard her, he briskly turned and began back toward the cabin entrance, calling back over his shoulder, "We'll be landing soon. I must go make sure preparations are complete."

Hilda, however, was quick to turn and follow on her husband's fleeing heels. "Cid Fabool, do not turn your back on me. You better not have taken us out of our way just to play some silly card game!"

As his steps hastened, he replied in as strong a voice as he could muster, "I have no idea what you are talking about, my Love."

As they disappeared through the doorway, and their voices faded from earshot, Eiko finally let out the laughter she had been holding back. At least these parents of hers were amusing. They fought and bickered often, and every once in a while Cid was transformed into some small creature or another. It added some humor to their aggressions, and Eiko did enjoy having a pet for a Daddy at times. But, when all was said and done, they still loved each other through it all. They made for a strong little family, which Eiko was truly happy to be part of. In spite of their overprotection, the home they gave her was worth so much more than she could explain in words. Cid had turned out to be a wonderful Dad. Always playing games with her and never too busy to show off his latest creations and let her test drive them. They spent hours nearly everyday when she was a child, just goofing around in his workshop or carousing through the city with the guards. And Hilda was an ideal mother. When Eiko had first come to live in Lindblum, she was still having bad dreams and restless nights. She could not possibly count all the nights Hilda sat up with her, holding her, talking to her, telling her stories, stroking her hair, just staying with the girl until she fell peacefully asleep. For all of her love and support, Eiko was glad to call her Mom. And it was Hilda who got Eiko interested in fashion and make up and hairstyles. All of the things she thought of as silly girlish pomp when she was a small child, seemed more fascinating and attractive when associated with her idolized world class beauty of a mother. So she grew in her new parents' images; studying sciences and politics and gaining the charms and manners of a proper lady. Yet she rarely found an excuse to put them to use nowadays.

Being groomed like a Princess is fun when you are a child, and it is all games of "someday..." and "what if...". But as Eiko's teenage years rolled around, and the reality of her position began to sink in, tedium quickly drained her enthusiasm. What was once silly invention and experimentation in daddy's shop, was now a serious education. Fore, the daughter to the Regent of the industrialized city of Lindblum had to be skilled in engineering and architecture. Classes lengthened, boredom ensued. But that was nothing compared to the irritation of going through one diplomatic meeting after another. Once more, it was something she adored as a child. Big fancy balls, comfy afternoon tea parties, numerous social outings; they all gave her chances to show off her fine dresses and the graceful manners of a Lady she had learned from her mother. As years passed and she began to become invited into the adult conversations though, her ballroom fantasies gradually faded. It was all politics and diplomatic balancing acts which made it plainly obvious that what she perceived as fun and fanciful parties as a little girl were something so much more complex. The more involved she got in the conversations the more her parents would drill her before each party; how to address this diplomat, what not to say to that noble, whose wife to say looked lovely, whose wife to say looked fat behind her back to someone else's wife. All the twisted half truths and charismatic conniving made her want to wretch. And yet she understood that these were simply things people in their position had to do in order to maintain peace and prosperity. It was just that at times, Eiko Carol Fabool felt she was really not cut out to be a Regent's daughter. So, she daydreamed. A lot of the time, she dreamed of running away, back to Madain Sari. Yet she knew she could not bear to be separated from the family she had finally found. She still went back every few months to visit her moogle friends, but the truth was Lindblum was her home now, and she did not wish to leave. However, she would not be adverse to the idea of some dashing prince charming type swooping in and taking her away from her drab little life. After all, Garnet got to have her swarthy Zidane Tribal. Why couldn't Eiko be graced with the same good fortune? In all the romance plays she had read and seen, there he'd be, the charming hero, a handsome rogue set on stealing this beautiful girl away to partake in some whirlwind romantic adventure. But no. Again reality comes bleeding into Eiko's childhood fantasies. All the sons of noblemen she met were usually smug, pompous jerks, or simply plain boring and bookish types. And she could not even get out on her own to meet a regular boy, what with a guard detail following her around whenever she went out in public. Constantly being followed by a group of armed men can really put a damper on one's social life. So no. There were no swashbuckling boy toys swinging in through windows or sneaking in disguise to her parents' balls to have a heart stopping meeting with her and play out a grand story with her as the lovely heroine. Nope. Garnet seemed to have gotten the last one of those.

Groaning at her misfortune, Eiko let her body lean forward on the railing in a most unladylike manner. Head propped on her folded arms she stared down at the city she had been admiring just a moment ago, now turned a shade less appealing by reality's intervention. As the airship drew closer to the ground, it was obvious that not all the people were finely dressed and manicured. Most were just inebriated tourists moving from one tavern or gambling hall to another. And the lost out and unfortunate sat in gutters, begging for change from those with a bit better luck. The buildings, for all of their architectural achievement were a mix-matched gathering of different views; a testament to the fact that their was no fixed civil planners in the city. And as you looked aside of the central city to the surrounding slums, this became all the more apparent. While the city itself may be brimming with wealth and culture, the majority of its population was destitute. It is a shame how reality creeps up on you like that.

* * *

"What's wrong with my name?" The young man meekly inquired, as he cocked his conical hat to one side.

Before him, the Treno Card Stadium director, a middle-aged man of considerable girth and waning hair, shook his head hastily, correcting the boy's accusation, "No, no, I wasn't saying there's something wrong with your name. Though it is kind of a silly one." The youth slumped a bit at the double talk, but kept listening, "It's just that most of the tournament players opt for a stage name. Ya know? Like, Beast Master Gilbert, or Straight Shooter Shak." He emphasized the names with hand gestures, as if he were holding out a plaque to read, but the fidgety young man before him only seemed a bit put off by the quick movements and fast talk. Regardless the director spoke on, "Having a recognizable title makes you stand out from the everyday players and grabs the attention of the fans." He leaned in close to the young card player, a bit too close for his comfort, to add conspiratorially, "Do you think Weapon Master Hunt gets so many babes just for his looks?" The whispering was ended with a sudden outburst, "Heck no! It's because he has a game name that people remember! So come on." He slapped the young man on the shoulder, earning a surprised jolt for the contact, before he tried once more, "Lets get you an alias, and get you settled in this tournament, Mage Master."

"Eh?" The young man's conical head flopped to the other side, as he returned with some shyness. "M-mage Master....Uh... I dunno..."

The director shrugged back, pointing out, "Well, with the way you dress...."

"Yeah, but..." The young man groaned as he looked down at himself thoughtfully. Sure enough he was dressed in a black mage's apparel, albeit a ragged patched affair. However, he tried to argue back, "Isn't that kind of infringing on Magic Master Thalisa?" The director quirked a brow in thought, before the boy nervously added, "Besides.. It sounds kind of... uh..."

"Right, right, say no more." The insistent director cut in. "Then how about..." He paused, presumably for dramatic effect. "... Master Mage?!"

The young card player's shoulders drooped in instant disappointment. With a sigh, he muttered in timid voice, "You just switched the words."

The director didn't seem to hear the complaint, as he was busy nodding to himself in thought. It was a brief moment, before he looked back to the shy boy to announce, "Eh, it doesn't really matter yet. The tournament doesn't start until tomorrow, and this is a name you'll probably carry through the rest of your card playing career. It's best not to rush into the wrong name."

"Career?" The youth croaked in meek surprise, "I wasn't really planning on a career. I mean, I'm just waiting for a friend to get back into town. I've just been playing Tetra Master to pass the time."

"Playing and Winning!" The director pointed out boisterously. "A kid with your talent can make a killing around here. Don't go wasting it playing for hobby."

"Hehe.. Uh.. th-thank you." He scratched the back of his head as the amber light of his eyes closed away. One could only assume he was smiling behind the shadows covering his voice, as he replied in a happy tone, "I'm glad you think so highly of me. But, I really don't have the time to hang around Treno and play cards."

"Don't worry about that." The director assured, "There are card parlors all over the world. As long as you keep in touch, I can set you up for games. Maybe I can even set you up with some high rollers, huh? What do ya think?"

"G-gee... I dunno." The nervous youth stammered back, "That would be very nice of you, to put such effort forward for me, but I'd really have trouble following any appointments. Besides, I don't really have any way I could repay you."

"Don't worry about it." The director waved off the matter, with a corresponding wave of his hand. But added in after thought, "I could just take a small percentage of your winnings as a handling fee."

"Uh.. Heheh... r-right. I suppose you could." The young mage wasn't sure how to respond to an obviously crooked suggestion made in such an honest tone. So he just smiled politely, yet unseen and nodded shakily. "Um.. I really should be going now. I wanted to get something to eat before I go back to the hotel."

"Sure, sure, kid. Go rest up. I'll see you back here tomorrow afternoon for the start of the tournament. We'll get you a good name by then."

Weakly the card player tried to remind the man, "But, I never really agreed to..."

"Here." The director cut him off, while pulling a few gil from his pocket. "Take this and go have a nice meal. There's a great restaurant over in the canal district, called the Water Lily Room. Meal's on me. Try the salmon. It's great."

The boy could barely respond as the money was pushed into his hand and he was pushed toward the door. "Th-thanks again... but, I really shouldn't...."

Again he was cut off though, "Nonsense, I have utter faith in you, kid. So for tonight, just rest easy. Tomorrow I'm sure you'll do great." He lightly shoved the young mage out of the stadium's front door. With one last, proud smile, the hefty man assured the boy, "I think this is the start of a great partnership for us."

"I-if you say so." The boy dubiously replied.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Miss Eiko?" Asked the tall woman, as they made there way down the busy streets of Treno. Though she stood well over six feet tall, and possessed a muscular, statuesque physique, her voice held a timid quality to the contrary of her strong body. The tall girl wore a practical attire, consisting of a rawhide vest and matching baggy short pants. Her long, lean, yet tightly muscled arms were enveloped up past the elbow in black leather gloves with armored knuckles, which zippered up the back of the arm. Similar black leather thigh high boots encased her legs, zippered up the front. Meanwhile, her dirty blond hair was kept in a rather humble, unflattering bowl cut, save for two long tails running down from her sideburns to be looped and tied at the ends to hang a pair of brass rings, which currently raised against her chest. She kept quick on the heels of her mistress as they weaved through the congested walkways.

The younger Eiko glanced back over her shoulder to assure with a bit of a huffy tone, "Yes, Annie, everything is fine. Now stop worrying." Eiko was also dressed down at the moment. For incognito purposes, she wore a wore a silk head scarf of red and blue flowers set on a black background. The material wrapped her head, knotted to the left side, and left the tailing material to hang down to the small of her back. It was easier to cover rather than take the time to remove the elaborate knotting of hair and wiry crown. A plain brown leather halter top, broke up the flash of color which was her head scarf and the pantaloons which flared down from her hips. They were a calico affair, oddly dyed, with indigo from the waist down and dip-dyed red on the left leg and yellow on the right, blending shades of purple and green respectively mid-thigh. Yet the halter top did allow the viewing public a unabashed look at her lower tummy, neckline and back. Her Father would have a heart attack if he caught her dressed like this. So, for safety purposes, she also brought a respectable green calico jacket, which was currently tied round her waist by its sleeves. A pair of brown leather sandals and black fishnet arm warmers completed the ensemble. Like this she could pass for an average commoner with ease. Well, average might be stretching it.

Still looking back, she took a second to look over the girl only two years her senior. Anemone, or Annie as Eiko called her, was always a bit nervous when it came time to take risks. Though she was ready at a moments notice when it mattered. Her face often mirrored this duplicity. Long and full, with a strong chin and high cheek bones, Eiko often teased her that she looked too manly. However, she'd also be the first to assure the strong girl that she could also be very feminine and attractive by just adding a bit of make up and relaxing her brow, which seemed to be constantly furrowed in worry. The only change was when she was in combat. Her brow would actually seem to get more strained and her eyes would squint in concentration. For this too Eiko would tease her that it was bound to cause Annie nasty forehead wrinkles. Though she usually stopped teasing her before Annie was on the verge of tears. After all, Anemone was not just Eiko's personal maid and bodyguard. She was also her best friend. However, anyone who spent any time around the duo could easily spot Eiko as the dominant one, and not just because she was the Regent's daughter. Regardless of Annie's physical power, Eiko's forceful will generally dictated their actions. Now, grinning to her nervous friend and protector, Eiko kindly reminded, "Besides, it's not like you'll let anything happen to me, right?"

"O-of course not, Miss Eiko." Annie hurriedly replied in her demure voice. "It's just.. well..."

Eiko let out an exaggerated sigh as she halted and spun round on her heel, raising a flinch from Annie, who almost stumbled right into the smaller girl. Face to face, Eiko demanded, "Oh, what's the problem?"

The self conscious Annie shrunk a bit under her friend's stern gaze, but managed to stutter out, "It's just... um... w-won't your parents be upset?"

"Hm?" Eiko rose one brow in a second's consideration, before carelessly shrugging. "Probably." Was the one word answer she gave before spinning round once more and continuing on their way.

Annie let out a nervous laugh at her friend's unconcerned manner. After all, what was the worst that would happen to Eiko? Her parents would ground her? Annie was the one who could get fired for this disregard of orders. Heck, she might even be arrested for treason if something were to happen. She barely had time to think over her possibly ill fate though, before she noticed Eiko's image being over shadowed by the crowds between the two girls. Suddenly aware she'd been standing still while the younger girl continued on, Annie rushed to catch up. "Wait up. If I lose you, I'm dead!"

* * *

"Are you ready to disembark, Sir?" A ship hand asked of Regent Cid.

He gave a brief look over to his wife, who was busy organizing their luggage with the aid of one of the servants. "Yes, I believe so. But where is Eiko?"

Hilda looked up from a trunk she'd been packing for their stay, to offer to her husband, "She is probably still in her room, dear. I will go and get her in just a second."

"Eh.. You women are so slow." Cid let out carelessly, earning a glare from his wife. She was still angry about the card tournament, so he was quick to raise his hands in concession, and add, "Kidding." Then turning to leave he added, "Do not worry, my love, I shall retrieve our daughter. You finish the packing." The ship hand stepped aside quickly to let the Regent pass, throwing up a hasty salute as well. Cid just offered him a nod and continued down the hall. The ship had only just landed moments ago, and they were preparing to disembark to move to the hospitable housing of Lord Montebon. He was a trade merchant and land owner of considerable wealth, as well as a fellow Tetra Master freak, which is how Cid knew him best. They got along just fine in that sense, though Cid found the man a bit too pompous and elitist in any other setting. Still, it would be rude to turn down a proper invite to the man's Treno mansion, for petty personal reasons. Even if Hilda had cringed the moment the man's name was mentioned. Hopefully, Eiko would be less annoyed by their stay. As the Regent reached his daughter's door, he knocked briskly and called out, "Eiko, dear, it is time to leave the ship. Are you ready?"

He waited a moment for a reply. None came. He knocked harder, calling out again, "Eiko, do you hear me? It is time to go." Still no answer came. With a groan, he warned, I am coming in." With that he opened the door, happy to find it unlocked, but unhappy to find the room empty. "Huh? Where the hell is she?" He strolled in, turning his head side to side, hoping to catch sight of her in her closet or just behind the dresser or such, but found only her unoccupied room. A slight flutter of the curtain by the window caught his attention, though finding it open proved it to just be a trick of the wind. With a sigh, he moved to close the round window, and froze as he noticed something hanging out of it. A note hung pinned along the sill. Cid's jaw tightened anxiously as he moved to snatch the piece of paper, revealing a rope knotted around the brass handle of the window and slung out of it to provide a quick escape. It took the Regent less than a second to figure out what this meant, but still he read the note. His breath heaved heavy through his nostrils, in barely controlled anger, which grew louder as he read his daughter's finely scrawled writing.

"_Dear Parents,_

_I regret that I could not stay to debark with you. Unfortunately, I find these Noble house affairs quite drab and boring. Thus I have opted to abscond, along with my hand maid, Anemone, to partake in the rich and diverse culture of the city. Do not worry, I will take great pains to protect my identity and stay out of trouble. If any dangers should arise though, I am confident that Anemone and I can handle ourselves perfectly well. We will join you at Lord Montebon's manse later this evening, after we have had our fun. Try not to be too upset._

_Love, Eiko"_

As he finished reading, his anger finally boiled over, as he cried out in a rage which may well have echoed through out the city, "EEEEIIIIIKKKKOOOOO!!!"

* * *

"Huh?" Eiko turned back to Annie, inquiring, "Did you just say my name?"

Annie just shook her head with a bit of confusion. "No." Then she watched her shorter friend blink a couple of times in thought, before shrugging, and continuing on her way. "Pl-please, not so fast. You'll get lost in the crowd."

* * *

"Welcome to the Water Lily. Can I get you a table, sir?" The hostess, a kindly looking woman of mid twenties in a not too flashy yellow silk dress, smiled politely as he entered. Looking over the establishment, he noted that it lacked the gaudy, expensive flair and decoration of the high class restaurants which dotted Treno. Yet it held its own charm. Right along the waterfront, it offered a lovely view out the expansive picture windows and the freshly maintained potted plants about the dimly lamp lit interior offered an aromatic garden feel. It was quaint, but cozy. The room smelled of lilies and a bit of mildew. Maybe the former was meant to cover the latter. That and the light breeze coming in through the windows. All the same, it would do nicely for the messily dressed youth, who had no reservations or proper clothing to eat at one of the highfalutin places. No, this would do nicely.

The youth in the stitch worked mage suit nodded appreciatively to the attendant and offered his affirmation, "Yes, please."

"Right this way, sir." He followed her through the small lamp lit dining room, passed the few scattered round tables, with a handful of quiet customers among them. Well mostly quiet. A few were having vocal, if not hushed conversations. It was hard not to overhear one shrunken man having a quiet grumbling match with his much larger wife. They were a stark contrast to the young couple at a window side booth nearby, nestled together, whispering quietly to one another. Then there was the hefty hippoman alone at a table, squeaking his chair as he adjusted his seat to read a small leather bound book over his dinner. Well, at least they were mostly quiet. The waitress led the young man to a square corner table by the window and pulled out the seat for him.

"Ah- thank you." A bit shyly he took his seat and she smiled pleasantly as she pushed it in for him.

Coming back around into his line of vision, she asked in a hushed but happy tone, "Now, can I start you off with a drink?"

"Uh, sure. Apple cider, please."

"You got it. I'll be back with it in a moment to take your order." With that she was off on her way, though did not get far before the small man at the nearby table grabbed her attention to make some inquiry about his wife's meal. It was no matter. The young mage was in no hurry. Just enjoying the relief of being off his feet, he eased into the less than luxurious wooden chair and turned his head to look out the window to the water of the canal. Lamp lights, and spotted illumination from windows above dotted the ink black surface of the nighttime canals. It was pretty in its own way. It was a as if a sheet of the starry night sky had fallen down into the street and now lie restless, rustling and rippling and shimmering in the wind. Or at least that was how he recalled a friend once describing the vision. And then there was the music, somewhere nearby, probably on the road over head. This restaurant was below street level after all, right along the water level, and the paint over the water damage barely visible on the wooden legs of tables and chairs was testament to the frequent flooding this level would see at times. Still, it added more character than defamation to the place. Besides, the music, wafting in from the partially open bay windows, it sounded like street performers. The song was slow and melodic, like the wind blowing through the alleys had been given voice. Okay, that was just another saying he'd heard from the same friend, but it still sounded about right. Now, sitting in this quaint cafe, watching out the window and listening to the low lilting tune he could allow himself to rest and be lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"Uuurggghk.. hhuuurrrgghkk... huuurrrgghk.. hah.. hah.. hah.. hah...th-this... hah... isn't so... easy..." The little mage struggled to catch his breath as he paused his rowing of the gondola. The boat floated upon the narrow canal, rippling the star-dotted water. Thankfully theirs was the only boat in this alley, so he wasn't getting in anyone's way with his poor handling.

The young girl sitting before him gave a groan at his complaints, peering back to admonish him, "Oh, come one. You're supposed to be a boy. Put your back bone into it!"

"Huh?" He breathed out in some disbelief, grumbling back, "I think my back bone is breaking. These things are made for big guys to drive, not me!" Taking in a deep breath, he sighed it back out to call to the front on the boat, "Sir Steiner, can't you take the oar for a while?"

"Of course he can't! Don't interrupt!" Eiko chasitsed to the small mage for his insinuation, adding importantly, "Sir Rusty needs to focus his feelings and ready himself for the heartfelt mission which awaits him. How can he do that and row?" Vivi blinked back curiously, still breathing raggedly, as he looked over Eiko's horned head to the boiling over kettle pot that was the Captain of the Knights of Pluto. He rumbled and fussed in his seat as he agonized over a flipped open notepad. Grumbling through forced out whispers of hard fought rhymes and rhythms, he gesticulated with way and that, pepping up with pleased instances and shaking his helmeted head in other instances of defeat. Still not really understanding the act the older man had been going through for the last twenty odd minutes, Vivi just looked back to Eiko for some answer. The young Princess wore a mixed expression of longing and pity as she shook her head woefully to the knight, explaining, "For such a thing, a valiant man mustly assuredly prepare his Heart."

"Uh......... okay." The small mage conceded, regardless of his own ignorance on the subject. Though He almost asked Eiko why she couldn't take a turn, but as soon as he saw the expectant look she was giving him, he knew better. His breathing slowing back a bit now, and the burning in his arms abating slightly, he again poked the pole down into the stonework of the canal's bottom and pushed the boat forward into the lamplit alley.

It was thankfully only a few more moments of bothersome rowing, before Steiner popped up from his seat to proclaim, "Here! This is it! This balcony here!" With those words Vivi dragged the pole into the boat and collapsed into his seat in relief. Huffing and puffing rubbing at his sore arms, he smiled all the same for his accomplishment. "Thank you, Master Vivi. Hopefully one day I may equally repay your efforts of tonight." He offered the recuperating mage a manly smirk and nod, beforem which Vivi did his best to return in kind. After that Steiner's attention was fully turned to the balcony just ten feet overhead. Hanging from the side of a palatial estate it was but one of several such white marble outcroppings with fine gilded railings. Yet this one was special. "First though, I must complete my own mission." Taking up the long pole from the boat, Captain Adelbert Steiner poked the wooden shaft up between the railing bars to lightly tap at the glass of the balcony doors. As he beat out a rhythm against the glass, he called up in a voice both loudened and hushed, "Please, come to the window, my Lady. I have come to serenade thee!" As he called attention, Eiko readied herself, raising her flute, wiping off the mouth piece and lining up her fingers, before looking once more expectantly to Vivi, who still sat in exhaustion. All the same, he begrudgingly reached for the small drum under his seat and raised it to the ready, to appease the Regent's daughter. She was really starting to get in to the whole giving orders thing. Vivi just wished he wasn't her most tested subject. "Ah, there you are!" Steiner noted gladly, making the children turn their attention upward to see what he saw. A candle's light now illuminated the room past the balcony, and a feminine form in flowing gown could be seen silhouetted in behind the sheer white curtain hung before the glass doors. Quickly the Captain amended, "Please, my Lady, that is far enough. If-if I see your face, I may grow too flustered to do what I must. Please, just listen." The woman behind the glass did so, and Steiner looked to his underage accompaniment, giving them a ready nod. Eiko began a slow steady melody from her flute, while Vivi joined in with a brush sticks lightly beating in tune upon the small drum. Thankfully it was a simple tune, or it would have taken Vivi more than the twenty minutes he had been given to learn it, with Eiko's harsh teaching of course. As for Steiner, he drew a breath, and waited to find his place in the melody, before he sung out.

_"My LOVE, my love, My Beautiful Lady Love..."_

Just the first ill sung note made Eiko flinch, missing the beat a tick, before quickly recovering. Alright so the man was no great singer. But in poetic song it is the heart that matters, not the talent.

_"My Heart for you SOARS Above!_

_My Metal Might is little but fright..._

_When faced by your Beauty's Light!"_

Alright... maybe a little talent was necessary. But still, he sung is poorly conceived, though good intentioned poem.

_"Please give your hand to my guantleted fist..._

_Give it right up to your dainty wrist._

_For you are a Rose with the Regalest Thorn..._

_I cannot wait til our First Born is Born."_

The lady in the window had surprisingly not moved yet, even to cover her ears. Though the musical trio were gaining some unwanted attention, as lights came on in various windows along the street, and folks came poking their heads out of windows.

_"With a Sword you are an Angel of shimmering Form..._

_And you keep me awake, Wanting and Forlorn._

_Fore I just want to hold you in these two strong arms..._

_and we can protect each other from the World's Harms."_

"Shut up, ya Tin Can!" "You know what time it is, loudmouth?" "Take some singing lessons!" "Are you trying to woo her or wound her? I think you already popped my ear drum if that's what you wanted!" Complaints and critiques fell from the windows, as the less than sweet sounding confession seemed to pester more than inspire. All the same, Steiner finished his song.

_"All is yours that I have to give..._

_I need you more than them to live._

_So I cry out across this World Wide..._

_Please will you bbbeeee mmyyy Briiiiiide?"_

In sync with his final note the music rose to a soft crescendo and then ceased suddenly, awaiting the answer, which was slow coming. Steiner fidgeted in his place, standing with a foot up on the edge of the boat and one hand out stretched, his armor slightly audibly vibrating in anxiety. He gave a nervous gulp as the seconds ticked by like hours. Even Eiko and Vivi sat in apprehension, awaiting the reply. And finally it came. "Yes!" The female voice brought a mile wide smile to the Knight Captain's face. And then the curtian pulled aside and the door opened to admit their single female audience. "Of course I'll marry you!" Needless to say, the awkward figured woman in her mid to late fifties with with the mole covered face and gap teeth who materialized was not who the musicians were expecting.

"BUGHWHAH!" The excited nonsensical cry burst from Captain Steiner, as he stumbled back in his stance, shaking the boat.

"So that's your kind of woman, huh?" The drall, slightly annoyed tone came from the balcony behind the serenaders, and instantly turned Steiner's head to find two ladies in their nightwear watching down on the boat.

"Beatrix?!" Unfortunately in turning his head so quickly, he also twisted his heavy armored body off balance, sending him tumbling overboard.

As he splashed down in the river, the one eyed brunette who had caught his attention just shook her head before letting it fall into her palm. Wanely, she groaned out, "How does he manage to be so stupid?"

From beside her, the young Queen Garnet, reached up a hand to pat her guardian's shoulder, smiling in consolation, "Well, it was a heartfelt song at least."

"That's not really the problem here." Beatrix lightly bickered back, not about to get into a full blown arguement with her Queen.

Down in the water, Steiner sputtered and splashed about, just fighting to stay afloat in his overbearing metallic attire. The onlookers in the surrounding balconies and windows offered their own commentary of "good riddance" and "serves him right", while some thanked him for stopping the music at least, and returned to bed. The mistaken old hag target of the song though, was busily calling out in distress, "My Fiance, please save my Fiance!" Eiko and Vivi were already on the job, reaching out to Steiner with the gondola's pole. Hastily he grabbed on and pulled himself to the boat's edge, where Vivi reached out a hand to help the now frantic sinking knight back into the boat. Unfortunately as he did so, the unexpected weight and strength of the Knight Captain of Pluto uprooted the small mage right off his feet to over the side of the boat to join in the water.

"Vivi!" Eiko croaked at his fall, and without his help, she quickly lost her hold on the pole, leaving the two unwilling swimmers stranded in the water.

As Vivi popped back to the surface, he called out, "Help! Can't swim!" Hastily he grabbed on to Steiner to stay above the surface, while the knight in question was trying desterpately to impersonate a dog's paddle.

"Adelbert.." Beatrix spoke sternly.

"My Beatrix..!" Steiner called back between gurgles of canal water.

"Adelbert..."

"If I die here.."

"Adelbert..."

"I just want you to know..."

"Adelbert!"

"I lo-"

"Adelbert, stand up you twit! It is not even a meter deep!" The female general admonished with a reddened face. Suddenly Steiner's thrashing halted in response. Looking up to her, he reached his feet down and planted them on the stone of the bottom. Standing up, the water came just above his waist, while Vivi clung up on Steiner's shoulder, looking just as bewildered as the Knight. And then the laughter came, loud and ruckus from the viewing public. Steiner could just turn up a blushing, nervously chuckling expression up to Beatrix, who let her head lower to the gilded iron railing to beat against in frustration for his incompotence. Vivi meanwhile just hid his embarassed face against the Knight's back. But it was Garnet who called the most of Eiko's attention. Looking up to her cousin standing there, smiling and laughing at the scene... it was the first time since Zidane's disappearance that her cousin had looked so genuine and alive.

* * *

Eiko Carol Fabool gladly recalled that night more than a decade past, as she now stared out over the canals from a street corner railing. That had been Steiner's third attempt to propose to his beloved Beatrix. Thankfully it only took him eight tries to get it right. Still this was a scene that always came back to Eiko whenever she visited Treno. Sure she had a lot of memories in this city, her parents enjoying this place often. But that night always stuck out. After all, it was one of the last things they did together, before he was gone. So, now, listening to the street band playing nearby for a gathered crowd, watching the gondolas passing in the water below under the moonlight, and eyeing the loving couples nestled together in each boat, she thought back on that night. And she thought back on the one they would lose soon after that night. "Vivi..."

"Say what?" Annie asked, as she returned to her friend's side, carrying pretzel in either hand.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Eiko took one of the hot pretzels with a grin, giving the warm dough an appreciative sniff, before noting aside, "I was just thinking it would be nice to take a gondola ride." And then she took a big bite from her pretzel.

Annie glanced out to the boats on the water, giving a shrug, "Okay, lets go."

"Not with you!" Eiko snapped back, causing her friend's furrowed brow to twitch nervously and her shy head to hang, eliciting an annoyed sigh from Eiko, who explained quickly. "I mean a gondola ride at night is not something for a couple of friends to do as some tourist nonsense. Not at our age! No. It should be a romantic and heart throbbing experience." Starry-eyed, the princess bit off more of her prezel, chewing quickly as she leaned into her friend's side. Swallowing fast, Eiko painted a verbal picture, for the shy girl quietly eating beside her, "A handsome and dashing man, with flowing golden hair and an inviting smile, he'll have the body of an Adonis, will dress in fine silken attire and will bear a red rose in hand. He should usher me into a seat, barely big enough for two, and nestle in beside me. His taut, muscular chest would be my pillow and his hot body would keep me warmed against the chill of the night on the canals. Holding me close, whispering sweet sonnets into my ear, his strong hands gripping me tight, as the water sways us like children in the cradle. And then, under the silvery moon light, as my pink skin turned red in excitement, he would tilt my head back, lean in close and....aaaaahhh..." Letting her body languidly lean fully against Annie's side in mock exertion from her tale, Eiko soon popped her head back up to explain, "And that is why I don't want to go with _you_."

The older and taller Annie, for her chaste part, was blushing furiously at the scene described and gripping the remainder of her pretzel tightly, while staring back down with wide opened eyes and a scrunched brow at her friend. "I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't th-think yer Fa-father w-wo-would app-pr-prove."

Scoffing back, the blue haired girl insisted, "He'll have to get over it sooner or later. I am a mature adult woman after all!" Which she stated proudly, even if she had not so much as kissed a boy, and the few "dates" she had had were with petulant noble's sons, who were even less experienced in the ways of romance than she. Regardless, the even less experienced Annie was not about to call her friend out on the statement. "No. Our mission is obvious."

"It is?" Annie timidly inquired, while biting into her pretzel.

"Yes!" Eiko declared. "Tonight we must meet handsome men to take us on that Promised Gondola Ride!" As she said it, she reached out her hand for Annie's shoulder, looking the girl square in the eye. In some instant shock, Annie choked on her pretzel. "Wah! Annie! Breathe! Breathe!" As the tall bodied blonde choked and gasped for air, Eiko swatted her back to dislodge the pretzel and Annie hunched over the railing. Finally the smaller girl wrapped her arms at Annie's midsection, giving a few quick compressions up under her guardian's ribcage. After the fourth of fifth jerking thrust the bit of pretzel shot from Annie's mouth, and she sucked in a big lung full of air, coughing back as she did so. Eiko just gave a sigh of relief, resting against Annie's back a moment, before some of her indignation returned, to comment, "Annie, you have to stop overreacting like this all the time!"

After a couple of miserable coughs, Annie turned her shy eyes back up to Eiko to apologize. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now lets go!" The Princess was already on the move, smiling as she pulled her larger friend along, insisting, "And wipe the drool from your chin or you'll never get a guy."

"EH?!"

* * *

"Eh?"He was just coming out of the restaurant when something struck him in the head. It was just a light tap, but enough to feel through the thick leather of his hat. Reaching up, fishing around the brim, his gloved fingers contacted something soft and squishy, which be brought down to eye level to inspect. Finding a half chewed bit of pretzel in his fingers, he quickly let it drop with an "Ew..." and glanced up to just as a couple of female forms were leaving the rail. After a second's pause he just shrugged and continue along the narrow pathway toward the steps back to street level. He was used to being spit on anyway, and at least this time it was on accident, hopefully. After all, not many people appreciated his attire. A lot of folks felt it was in poor taste, and others just felt it was outdated. A lot people still held prejudices against Black Mages, even this long after the war. And even people crass enough to still wear the attire were fair game for those disgruntled people to express their bad feelings. One of these days, he really needed to update his wardrobe. For now though, the young mage had other business to attend to. It was just a short hike up the steps to the street and across the square full of folks listening to the live band, before he reached a small stable house. Strolling through the open doors, he was greeted by the happy warking of the building's temporary inhabitants. He was headed for one big yellow bird in particular though. This bird near the end, with odd black runes scribed on it's beak and brass bangles dangling on it's legs, shifted its massive head to see the mage coming, and gave a happy cry at his approach. "Hey, boy! Sorry to leave you cooped up like this. Are you having fun with the other chocobos at least?" The bird gave a happy wark and leaned in to nudge it's beak against his shoudler. Chuckling at the show of affection, the mage reached up to scrath along the chocobo's neck, citing, "Yeah, yeah, I know what you're looking for." Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a handful of fleshy green leaves. "Gyshal green salad... to go."

*Wark!* The big bird hungrily enjoyed the treat from his master's hand, while another man strolled up from behind. A large bodied man in overalls with a big red mustache.

"I jus' fed tha' glutton! Yer spoilin' tha' bird!" The angry tone was just play, as the mage knew, and he turned a shrug the way of the stable keeper.

"I know, Shaun, but it's better than having him get upset and buck me off later." The mage pointed out while petting the feasting bird's beak.

"Gah! Tha'z thuh point. Ya shoulden' allowh 'im ta 'ave thuh pow-ur in thuh rela-shunship." The accented stable master bickered along with some poinient gestures to the raggedy youth.

The young mage, for his part, lowered his head a bit, explaining back wanly, "He doesn't have power over me. I'm just not the overpowering type myself."

"Hmph.. tell me bout it." The mustached man scoffed, "Yer bout as intimidatin' as a pe'rfumed oglop." The way the mage peered back suggested he was raising a brow under his hat, but the bulky fellow insisted, "Ya gotta start workin' out sum, get sum mussle on thah skinny baudy a' yers. After all, a man needs ta be strong and forceful ta get 'is way in life." As he made his point, he flexed labor thickened arms, prompting the mage to look to his own rail thin appendage. "Otherwise, ya won'h even get yer bird ta listen ta ya."

*Wark.* It almost sounds like an agreement from the chocobo, as he finished his meal. But the mage shook his head, patted the bird's beak and rebutted semi-evenly, "Yeah, well, I'm just not the kind to overpower my bird... or much anything else. He's not a slave, after all." Looking to the runic painted beak, he insisted, "He's my partner." *WARK!*

"Eesh.." The red mustached man gave a purposeful flinch back, commenting unnecessarily, "Partner..? Don'h tell me yer one'a them fella's what marries their pets."

"N-NO!" The mage quickly turned back to refuse.

"Good." Shaun gave a firm nod, but once more added extra, "Though, can'h blame ya if'n ya did. With yer personality not likely ya'll get a girl." The mage again had nothing more than an uncomfortable stare back to offer. So, Shaun moved right along, "Anyway, will ya be leavin' then?"

The tattered youth gave a meager nod, explaining, "Yeah. My friend still isn't back in town, so it looks like I'll have to find a room for the night."

"Hah! Good luck." Shaun scoffed, "With thuh ter-nament, pretty much ev'ry 'otel's booked solid."

The mage gave a sigh of acknowledgment, considering for a moment going back to the card stadium director for a place to stay, but quickly decided that would mean he was obligated to join the tournament tomorrow. Shaking his head, he spoke back to Shaun, "Well, if I have to, I know a place nearby where I can stay. But I'd rather not be that far from the city, in case my friend comes and goes while I'm away. I guess I'll take a looked around the city first."

"Soot yerself." The burly fellow shrugged, and reached over to grab the young man's saddle from the wall and set it up on the runed bird's back. "Jus' be careful roun' the seedier parts a' thuh ci'y. Sum'un big and strong might beatcha up and take yer bird."

The smaller one gave a belittled groan, insisting, "Don't worry about me. I may not look like much, but I can take care of myself."

Shaun gave a laugh. "Yah! Right! I'll believe it when I see it!"

* * *

"What're we gonna do, Bro?" whined the short stout bodied dogman. He was garbed in a gold embroidered green and red vest and matching breeches, and had cheap beads and pendants tied into his shaggy brown and black fur. Giving a canine whimper, he mewled out miserably as he followed his partner's pace, "If we don't get the money we owe, Lord Lavolt's gonna have our hides!"

"Che... would you relax, Enky?" his partner, a strong-bondied, four-armed red-haired man in brown leather body armor insisted, "Doesn't your Big Brother Gil take care of everything?"

The dogman gave an excited nod to the bravado, wagging his tail a bit, as he hopped in front of his partner, agreeing, "Yeah, yeah! Big Bro, you can get out of anything! So what's the plan? Huh? Huh?"

"Plan? Hah!" The four-armed man gave a guffaw at the thought, as he paused in his walk down the dark back alley to look to his canine companion. "Who needs a plan? With brilliance and might like mine, we have nothing to fear!"

"Right, Bro!" The dogman gave a quick cheer, but quickly sobered, his brows crooking and snout drooping a bit, as he recalled allowed, "But wait. Levolt has those crazy strong enforcers."

"So?"Gil asked incredulously, as he continued his stroll up the alley.

Following after him, the dogman spoke, "So, didn't that big pale guy beat you up last year when you didn't pay your debts then?"

The four-armed man tried to hide a flinch, and countered back, "N-no! It was a strategic maneuver. I let it look like he beat me up so that he'd be satisfied and forget the debt."

"But you were crying.."

"That's acting!" The four-armed man spit back over his shoulder and moved on to the mouth of the alley, his furry friend following along.

"But what about the other one? The crazy chick with the axe?" He gave a pause, scrunching up his snout in bad memory, as he stated, "Last time she said she'd skin us if we tried something stupid again. I think she was serious."

"Would ya stop worrying already?!" Gil called out, turning a sharp stare to his partner, "As long as we pay we'll be fine."

The dogman nodded in agreement, reaching up to scratch his own ears, before reminding, "But, Bro, we're broke."

"I know that!" Gil answered, as he looked about the busy street, eying drunken tourists and jaded locals in their passing. "But it's not about money. We just need something of equal value to what we owe."

"Right!" Stepping up next to his partner, the dogman gave a nod, then added, "But we ain't got nothing, Bro."

"No problem. We just gotta take something then."

"Right!" Enky agreed, and then blinked back. "Take what? I mean it's too much money for us to pickpocket, and if we were gonna steal something that expensive for him we'd have to case it out and it would take longer than we have."

"Nah, I'm not thinking gil or valuables, Enky. I know something else Levolt likes even better." The four-armed man said with a devious grin.

"What's that Bro?"

"Girls." Pointing out across the street, he added, "Those two should do nicely."

Enky's eyes followed the pointed trail to a pair of young girls, one shorter and spunkier in a revealing top and colorful head wrap and pants and the other taller and athletic in hides. The dogman nodded profusely, wagging his furry tail, as he agreed, "Yeah, Bro! Great plan! Levolt will definitely get off our backs if we bring him a couple of cuties like them!"

"See, Enky? Just leave everything to Big Brother Gil, and everything'll turn out fine." The four-armed man declared, as he watched the short girl drag her friend down the busy boulevard.

"It sure will, Bro, it sure will."

* * *

"I don't know about this plan of yours." Annie groaned out for about the twentieth odd time, as Eiko polled her along. "I mean sneaking into a garden party may be safer than going to some shady tavern to meet boys. But still..."

"Stop worrying already!" Eiko bit back, "Your forehead already looks like it's going to pop!" The mention made the tall nervous girl reach up apprehensively, adjusting her bangs over her brow. "We just have to cut over to the manor district and find a party. They're always full of swarthy gamblers and young celebrities. Maybe I'll meet a cute young actor to take me on that boat ride."

As her friend looked dreamily skyward, Annie amended, "What if that cute young actor turns out to be a degenerate creep?"

"He won't be." Eiko stated plainly. "He'll be charming and gentlemanly."

"How do you know?"

"Because I said so." Eiko insisted, before turning off of the main road and down an alley way.

Annie arched her tense brow to the idea. "Isn't that a bit delusional?"

"Aren't you a bit paranoid?" Eiko rebutted. "Besides, it's not likely there are any men around here that can force their way on the two of us."

"And now you're being cocky." Annie sighed out, before her shy gaze turned to look about the dark alleyway they were heading down, "And where are we going?"

"Shortcut. It's faster this way." Eiko said, as she turned another corner in the dark passages. Removed from the lit up main streets the tourists stuck to, you only had to go a fe dozen feet from the regular path to find the dingy and dark side of this city. Unkempt alleys of broken cobblestone, strewn with garbage, and way too narrow, places like this just screamed unsafe, and Annie was anciously alert to the circumstance. Eiko on the otherhand did not seem to mind. Perhaps after you face off against indomnible gods of destruction to save the world little things like dark alleyways are not that big of a deal.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"You never are!" Eiko spun back in a huff. Staring at her taller friend, hands on hips, expression strict, the Regent's Daughter dictated sternly, "All you do is whine and moan and worry. But in the end you still follow me, and you always have fun in the end, right?"

"W-well... yeah.. I-I gue-"

"Exactly!" Eiko cut her off, amending frankly, "So, you already know how this is going to go. You're going to complain and drag your feet and slow us down, but in the end we're going to end up where we have to be, and you will enjoy yourself. So, for once can we please just skip the whole whining part and go right to the having fun part? Please?!"

"Well..." The unsure look Annie gave back was not what Eiko was looking for, and she stared up to her friend expectantly, until her face shifted again, bouncing between fretful and happy. "O-okay..."

"Okay?" Eiko asked back, leaning in for a more distinct confirmation.

Annie forced a smile and gave a quick nod, agreeing more firmly, "Okay."

"Okay!" Eiko exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "Then lets go part-ow!" The feeling of a pin prick at the back of her neck halted her joy, and she reached down quickly to feel a small dart stuck in her skin.

"Miss Eik-ow!" Annie got the same, reaching back and pulling the dart from her neck. She quickly turned around to see a humanoid form in the shadows.

"OoOOooohhh... I think.. I'm guhnnna..." Eiko toppled to the ground, while Annie stood her shaky ground.

Whatever they were hit with, she was feeling it's effects, but could still retain conciusness. Her vision starting to blur, she tried to demand an answer," Wh-who are-?"

"Hey, Bro, mine's still moving!" Came a voice from the blurred man Annie glared toward.

"Well, hit her again!" Came another voice from behind. But seeing a tube like object lifting toward the mouth of the one she was watching, she made a snap decision to move. In a surprising burst of speed for her drugged state, she cleared the ten feet between them in just a couple of quick kick steps and she blitzed forth with a spearing punch. Unfortunately, her dazed state was enough leeway for the target to drop down to a crouch and avoid the punch, and she cursed under her breath as another pin prick struck the throat. Below her, the dogman sat frozen. Blowgun still pressed to his mouth, back pressed to the wall as he stared up to the still standing, yet unmoving girl. And more troubling, he looked to where her armored knuckles had contacted the wall, shattering the brickwork. Even as her body finally went limp from the drugs on the dart, he did not move, staring at that broken spot in fearful awe. "See, Enky? The darts worked fine! Now lets get them to Levolt." Gil called from the other end of the alley. There was no reply though. "Enky..?" No answer. "Enky?" Watching his dog friend shivering in his awkward seat, Gil had to ask, "Did you faint or something?"

* * *

"I guess we're just not that lucky." The raggedy mage spoke to his feathered companion, as he led the bird by its reins along the canal side. "Four inns and they were all packed. We really might have to head out for the cave for the night. Though I don't really want to make you take such a long run so late." *Wark.* The bird nudged him mildly, and he gave it a pet. Sighing he turned aside to lean on a railing, looking out over the dark water. It was mostly deserted in this back alley canal. Just a few boats could be seen making their lazy ways here and there, and most of the windows over the water were dark. Noting the site, he sagaciously spoke, "Yup. Everyone else is heading home and getting some rest. We should do the same." Sighing deeper than before, and sinking deeper against the railing, he mused on the thought, "Home.. huh?"

* * *

"Home free, Bro! I can't believe that was so easy." Enky gloated, having recovered finally from his near death experience. Now he was happily hanging his tongue from his mouth and wagging his tail as he rowed their gondola along the canal.

"Of course it worked, Enky. When Big Bro says things will work out, I always mean it." Gil assured from his seat at the front of the boat. "Now we just gotta drop off these pretties with Levolt and we're debt free." In the middle of the boat the unconcious girls rested under a tarp. "Heck, maybe we can work out a deal for regular deliveries. Considering how easy this went, we might just have a profitable new career here."

"Yeah, Bro, we could be rich!"

"Yup. This is just how life should be Enky. Prosperous and promising." Gil smiled to himself at the thought, and turned his head to look nack at his companion. And that's when the tarp shifted. "Eh?" The dubious duo shared a glance over the tarp, before Gil asked, just to be sure, "Did one of them just move?" Suddenly there was a struggle under the tarp and a muffled curse, which made the abductors flinch back. "Gah! It's the big one!"

"Again?!" Enky whined, shivering as he held the oar. "B-but I even stuck her with a third dart while she was down!"

"I dunno! Maybe she's some kind of crazy monster girl!" Gil spat back, "Hit her again."

"Um..." Enky looked between Gil and violently thrashing tarp, before making an excuse, "I-I can't Bro. I'm uh.. rowing."

Gil just stared back at his furry friend a moment, before groaning out, "Oh, fine. I'll do it myself!"Standing from his seat, Gil drew a poison dart from a flap in his armor and moved over the struggling girl. Trying to shoot the dart with the tarp in the way would be troublesome. But with her hands and feet bound and a tarp in the way, it would be safe enough to just hold her down and jab her with the dart manually. That is, he thought it was safe enough, until her tied feet rushed up below the tarp and crashed into his abdomen, sending the four-armed man splaying out against the prow of the boat. "Hwuff!"

"Bro! Are you alright?"

Gil rolled his eyes back into place, as he felt his guts lurch uncomfortably. "Y-hweuh-yeah, peachy." Looking back to his all too lively captive, he found her uncovered from the tarp, which as his head cleared, Gil realized he had accidently dragged off with him in his short flight. "Hmph.. gonna be troublesome are you?" The strong, thoguh bound young woman glared back from behind her gag. Grinning at her situation, the four-armed man reached for his blowgun, offering frankly, "Well, not much trouble, I guess."

"HEY!" A new voice called from nearby. The trio on the gondola quickly turned their eyes aside to find the speaker. The thin bodied figure in draped in a dirty, patchworked black mage's outfit, glared back with his glowing golden eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM!?" Beside him, his chocobo gave a rallying *Wark*.

"Crap, Bro. What do we do?" Enky asked, as he looked back and forth between the mage and Gil.

The latter, took a second to note the mage then note his position, before smirking. The raggedy youth was on a walkway across the canal. There weren't connecting bridges anywhere nearby. Confidance reclaimed, Gil spoke "Che... it's a boy and his bird, and they can't reach us. Just row."

"Right Bro!" Enky did as instructed, heading the boat around another corner.

"And you.." Gil returned his attention to Annie, struggling against her bonds. "Be quiet." With that, he rose the blowgun to his lips to deliver a final dart into her. Slowly it took effect, returning her begrudgingly to slumber, while Gil looked back to the now frustrated mage, offering a parting wabe, before the boat disappeared around the bend. Tossing the tarp back in place, Gil spoke hastily, "No more delays, make for the north lakeside."

"Okay, Bro, but.."

"But what?" Gil asked as he fit the tarp around the girls.

"But what about that guy back there?" Enky asked, referring to the Mage.

"What about him? He can't catch up to us now, and even if he calls the town guards, we'll be long gone by then." Gil assured with a pleased grin. "We don't have to worry about him."

*WWAARRRRKKKKKK!!!!* The keening bird call echoed through the alleyways, giving both men a flinch, before an image of dark blue on bright yellow cut a swath out of the shadows up ahead. The young mage, riding his chocobo, landed after a lead atop a parked boat further up the canal. Now holding a long metallic staff in one hand and the bird's reins in the other, he called out to the criminals, "Stop right there!"

"Wha-wha-waaaa.... you said he couldn't catch up, Bro!" Enky howled out, as they eyed their pursuer.

"Damn! He must've jumped the canal cut through the alleys." Still there was a gap between them that the chocobo could not cross, and there was another canal nearby, prompting Gil to quickly call back, "Enky, turn here!"

"You got it, Bro!" The dogman hurried to row the boat around the corner, and get further from the persuing mage, who quickly now turned his chocobo and spurred it to another leap from the parked boat across the canal to an unlit balcony, just before he was lost to the dogman's field of vision. "Huh? Wonder what he was thinking there."

"What now, Enky?"

"Nothing, Bro. Idiot just stranded himself on a balcony. Can ya believe it?" Enky chortled at the thought, as they made their floating escape.

Gil, however, paused at the notion. "Balcony...?" The curious word had barely passed his lips before the shattering of glass sounded out from above, accompanied by the screams of some surprised home owners. Looking up quick the fleeing crooks found the bird riding mage perched up on a third floor balcony of the same building. He was too high to jump down, but still on their tail. "Crap! Take the next turn. Hang a left so we're across the canal from him. We gotta shake this guy!" Enky once more steered the boat around a tight turn, intent on escape.

The young mage was far from giving up though. He just needed to find a path. Eyes scanning quick, he found his best option, and spurred his mount to turn and gave the bird a quick order, which it followed to leap up from the balcony to the rooftop. The chocobo strutted along the terra cotta to a spot where the rider deemed safest to cross. A six meter gap was a hard hurdle for a rider bearing bird to clear, but factoring in a modest runway and having the landing pad one story lower than the take off helped. "Here we go, boy. Hee-ya!" With a resounding *WARK!!* The bird charged off on partner's orders and leapt from one roof to another.

"Uh.. Bro..?" Enkynervously voiced as he looked back to see the big yellow bird arch through the air across the gap and disappear on the adjacent rooftop. "I don't think he's done yet."

Gil anxiously looked about the roofs for a flash of yellow, demanding, "Yeah, but where is he now?" And then came the flash, in the farthest reaches of his peripheral vision, ahead of them. Once more the bird bound out of an alleyway, stopping on the walkway along the canalside, announcing himself with a *wark*, just waiting for the boat to come into range for a safe hop aboard. The riding mage's eyes met Gil's, while Enky gave an excited yip behind. The former was quick to act though, calling back to his dogman partner, "Just ease up, Big Bro'll handle this." Two of his hands unpinned a couple of flaps at his side, which dropped open to display a few dozen bits of glistening steel tucked away in individual pockets. His four hands moved quick, grabbing four shurikens from the flaps and lined up a shot at the mage before he was close enough to reach them. The fast thrown, glimmering bits cut through the night air for the boy and bird, the former quick to rein his mount aside, but not before one of the thrown stars caught him in the shoulder. The bird was already on its way up onto the railing, as another deadly volley flew their way. With the mage's spurring the chocobo was bounding already out of the path, leaping from the railing to a mooring pole sticking up out of the water. It's taloned foot gripped the rounded brass head with impressive dexterity, before kicking off to land nimbly on another pole across the canal and then step over to the opposite railing.

"Wow... how'd he get the bird to do that?" The dogman inquired with wide eyes.

"Shut up and row, Enky!" Gil hushed back, as he drew out another series of stars, throwing them as the bird cut back across coming down the railing at them. This time neither dodged, but deflected. The mage spinnging out his staff to knock two aside and the bird lowered it's head and kicked out a leg, two stars richochet of bangle and beak respectively. "Wow.." Gil had time to be impressed, before drawing another four stars. However the assailants were already upon them. The chocobo's agile talons ran a tight wire act along the railing until he was right alongside the boat, while the mage reared up to plant a foot on the saddle. With a quick yipping call from the rider they parted. The boy leapt from the saddle down toward Gil, who lined up the next four stars at him. Unbelievably, with but a swing of his staff the shurikens stopped in midair, as if frozen in space, leaving the mage to land shakily upon the prow of the gondola. Meanwhile the chocobo hopped down next, aiming for the dogman steering at the rear. The frightened dogman ducked under the bird's lunge with a scared bark, but spun back to see the bird perched on the boat's rim, glaring down at him.

"Bro...?"

"Che.. toughen up, Enky!" Gil called back while watching the mage turn to ready his staff and stare the kidnappers down.

With more strength than it had held all day, the mage's voice demanded, "I don't care who you are, but you're letting those girls go. Now!"

"Hmm... let me think about it..." Actually he was thinking of distance and timing, deciding quickly that the boy was too close for another shuriken throw. So his hands gravitated around his waist toward his back, as he decided aloud, "Nah, I think you should just get gone instead!" In a sudden rush, he drew four curved short swords from behind his back and lunged at the young mage. Stepping back, he brought his staff to bear, parrying two blades on the left, while two more slashed toward his head. Dodging barely, one blade knicked his high hat, but he had enough footing to try and counter, aiming the base of his staff for a sweep at Gil's knees. The tactic did catch him by surprise, forcing Gil to drop his knee, about to topple, if not for his extra arms. His lower right caught on one of the gondola benches, prompting him to spin rather than fall, lashing back behind him with a surprisingly fast roundhouse kick. His foot impacted the intercepting staff of the mage with enough force to knock the smaller opponent back, and gave Gil the second of pause to regain his footing and lunge forth with his swords again. While the mage met the assault once more with an agile staff technique, at the back end of the boat his chocobo gave an excited *Wark*.

He still stood over the frightened dogman, he crab crawled back away from the imposing bird a bit. That is, until he realized that his oar had fallen to rest half in the water and half onto the boat, between the birds legs. With a sudden girn to his canine snout, the dogman yelled up to the bird. "Quick on your feet, ain't'cha? Well, how's this for quick feet?!" With that, Enky kicked out to the oar, knocking it aside into the chocoo's ankle, and knocking it's talon from the boat rim. Warking out it's annoyance, the bird was tripped forward to land in the boat before Enky, who smiled all the more, bearing sharp yellow teeth. Bracing himself back against a bench, he called out, "Yippy! I love poultry!" With a snarl he then lunged forward, sinking his teeth into the back of the bird's neck. It gave out a pained *WARK!*, prompting an angered call from the mage, who was a bit too busy to help. As he traded less skilled blows with the dangerous swordsman. The bird was not done in yet though. Scurrying quick to refind it's foothold on the boat, it gathered its strength quick, rearing up and taking the dogman with it, as it leapt from the boat. Bird and beastman made a short violent arch threw the air, before crashing down into a stack of barrels on a small canalside dock, Enky taking the brunt of the impact, prompting his jaws to let loose the bird. Again the chocobo was struggling to get it's feet back under it, while the dogman tried to jet his jaws lined back up for another bite. This time though the bird raised his head in time for the jaws to clamp onto its massive beak. Meanwhile, as the beasts battled on the dock, the boat continued drifting along down the canal, with the two men fighting over the unconcious girls within.

"Ya know... your really messing up our futures here, runt." The four-armed man groaned out, as he slashed repeatedly at the boy who dodged or parried in reply, lacking offensively, it seemed. "Plus you're gonna get gutted at this rate." Gil gloated, before stepping forward in a sudden spinning motion, each of his four blades bounding off the mage's staff in the same crescent of space, the forcing knocking the mage back against the high prow once more. Seeing an opening, as the boy flailed out against the frame, Gil just added happily, "Told you so." Then he was striking forward with all four blades aimed at the mage's chest. This time though, the boy had enough space and time to thrust out his hands and spit out a quick incantation. The gout of flames which then burst forth from his gloved hands caught Gil offguard. He barely had time to wrap his arms before his face as the searing shot washed over his body. "Ah! Wah! Hot! Hot!" Landing in a smouldering heap before the boy, Gil quickly rolled about, putting out the flames which ignited on his clothing. He just barely had the mind and reflexes to react as the heavy metal staff arched throught the air intent on bashing him. This time he was the one bring his weapons to deflect. Catching the staff on two crossed swords, he glanced back to the mage boy, warning, "Don't go getting ahead of yourself!" Gil's other two arms then pushed his body up into an inhumanly dexterous twisting bridge, righting himself in a flash, as he moved in on full assault once more. Again the mage was on the defensive, minutely parrying deadly slashes from the skilled swordsman. "You got tricks, well so do!

*WARK!* The bird's cry came as he leapt back into the boat from the canalside railing once more, landing behind Gil and rushing forth monstrous peck.

Spinning back quickly the four armed man brought up two swords to parry the hard beak, as he chastised back, "Two on one, huh, ya cheaters? Well, don't worry I can handle it!" Standing sideways, he could hold his own with two blades slashing back and forth at the boy and bird each. The flash of steel and resounding din of metal on metal and beak echoed through the alleys as the trio fought at a standstill. Growing strain, and some annoyance brought Gil to demanded, as he pressed his attack harder on the mage to keep him from castin spells, "Where the hell did Enky go?"

"Right here, Bro!" The dogman cried, as he leapt from the side railing, much as the chocobo had done before him, and he aimed his fangs on the mage. The youth could only curse under his breath, as he raised his staff just in time to catch the canine jaws. It didn't stop the weight and momentum of the jumpin body from crashing into him though, as both man and beast went over the railing to splash into the water.

"Hah! Good job, Enky!" Gil praised, as he spun back his fully attention on the chocobo. The man's four blades sliced at the bird, driving it back, as it could do little but dodge and deflect with it's beak under such rapid attack. As his blades bounded again and again from the orange appendage, Gil had to ask, "What the hell's that beak made of, Mithril?" *WARK!*

In the water, Enky was quick to recover, resurfacing to see the boat drifting away once more. "Hey, Bro! Wait for me!" Hastily he began to dog paddle after it, forgetting his secondary opponent.

In his wake the water's surface bubbled with lost breath for a moment. A pause, and the more bubbles arose. The dogman chased the boat away, while the mage struggle forgotten at the canal's bottom. It was a few moments more, before the water began to bubble violent, then the surface suddenly erupted up like a geyser, spouting water five meters high and ejecting the mage airborn to soar aside and crash unceremoniously on the walkway. Ignoring the pain, he rolled over to his hands and knees coughing up dirty canal water, fighting to get his breath back. After a few moments of hacking and gasping, he final had enough breath to grumble to himself, "I really.. hah.. gotta.. hah... learn to swim." Lifting his soggy conical hat, he could see the boat quite a way ahead now. But, even out of breath as he was the mage pushed himself up to a shaky stance and rushed to chase after them.

Back on the boat, the runed chocobo battled against the four-armed man best he could, but was still being forced back by the overwhelming blade work. Step by step, Gil gained ground, gloating as he went, "Ah, that all ya got, birdy? Too bad. Looks like you're going to make a fine roast dinner then." Leaning in for an opening at the bird's neck, Gil felt ready to end the fight, but felt one of his legs kicked out from under him. Cathing himself with one arm, as two more blocked an opportunistic peck from the bird, Gil looked down to his third party attacker, finding the tall bound girl glaring up at him. "You again?" *Wark!* The bird thrust his hard beak forth again while the four-armed man was distracted, but he still managed to parry the powerful punch with two blades, while bringing the other two around to counter. Before he could though, a pair of booted feet kicked up from the bound Annie, impacting Gil's chest and knocking him back a bit. It was enough for the bird to gain an advantageous strike, charging in beak first. But again Gil was fast enough to get his blades in the way, this time having to use all four to cushion the strike. His blades pinned as the bird's beak kept pressing forward, he was stuck for that instant. Then a bestial snarl arose from beyond the bird, as Enky climbed back onto the rear of the boat. With a bark and a fierce growl, the dogman bounded across the boat's length, lining his fangs up for the chocobo's neck once more. And then the crash of thunder boomed throught he Treno night, and a streak of blue lightning arched through the air to the back of the beastman, knocking him out of the boat to crash again into the water.

Another observer caught the streak of light, walking through a back alley on his way home. Quickly the burly man rushed to the mouth of the alley overlooking the canal, to see what was happening, just as a familiar young man in a conical hat ran by, offering a quick acknowledging, "Hey, Shaun."

"Wha' thuh..?" The red mustached man watched his customer chase passed on the walkway after his bird battling a four-armed man on a drifting gondola with utter confusion. Ahead of him, the mage boy grabbed the wooden lid from a trash barrel, while still running and panting for breath. Down in the boat, Gil warded the bird back with a couple of quickslashes up under it's throat, before lunging up with a kick to it's belly, knocking the bird to trip back over th forward bench and onto it's back. Annie could only give a muffled cry as the bird's weight landed on top of her, cracking her head against the hard wood bottom of the boat, knocking her unconcious once again.

With the bird on it's back, trying to get back up, Gil gave a grin, noting, "Not enough room for you to flip over, huh? Che.. dumb bird." Then looking to the mage closing in, the swordsman resheathed two of his blade and reached for his throwing stars once more. In a flourish of twisting side to side, he send forth a constant volley of sharp metallic projectiles. The mage used the procured lid as a shield to catch the first few, before leaping up onto the railing, copying his bird's earlier tight rope walk, though less proficiently. But he didn't stay there more than a few steps, before tossing the lid aside into the air and leaping after it.

Shaun had moved to the railing to watch after them, as the mage twisted his body about in midair, as shurikens flashed narrowly by him, and planted his feet against the wooden lid. Then, with a uprising flourish of his staff, he willed the water to erupt again in a geyser beneath him, shooting up to impact the lid and springboard the boy through the air toward the boat. Wide eyed at the sight, Shaun simply spoke to himself, "Alrigh'.. I belive it." The boy led in with the head of his staff, careening straight for Gil, who parried the initial head and leapt backward for room to lash back. But he was caught by surprise as the boy did not land on his own two feet, but rather landed on his bird's feet. In that knocked over position the bird's upturned talons caught his master's landing feet, and kicked out to deliver a combo strike with the boy's outstretched staff. The hard metal head connected with Gil's jaw, sending him over the prow of the boat and into the dark water.

Meanwhile, the mage fell over into the floor of the boat from his awkward position on his chocobo's feet. Righting himself back quickly, still breathing hard, he praised proudly, "Good job, boy! Good job!" He reached out to help the bird get back on its feet and off of the hostages, while the bird gave a happy *Wark!* The mage quickly moved to the girls to make sure they were alright. Thankfully they were alive, if unconcious. "Phew. Good. Good. Lets get them out of here." Looking about quickly, he found the oar gone and the boat still drifting aimlessly with the light current. "Hmm.. okay.. guess we'll have to do this one at a time. Here, boy." Reining the bird down to a crouch, the boy hefted up the larger girl, with some difficulty. "Hhuuurrghkk.. Uuhhrrrgghh... Hah... there we go." Panting for breath, he smiled to his handy work, getting the girl over the chocobo's saddle. "Okay boy, hop up onto the next dock and drop her off, then come back. Ready?" *Wark.* "Alright.. and.. go." As the boat passed another small dock, the mage gave it a shove, and it hopped up onto the short wooden platform, while the boat drifted on by. "Good. Now just drop her off and-" A battled cry called out cutting the young man off, as he looked up to see Gil on his feet again, making a run from a parked boat he climbed aboard and leaping through for the drifting gondola. In a hasty act, the mage thrust his staff in a quick decision, erupting the water again, beneath Gil this time, knocking the four-armed man out. However, the eruption also impacted the rear of the boat, sending it surging forward, and tripping the mage from his feet in the rush. The boat was sent forth to the end of the canal toward a locked brass gate, ramming it with enough force to crash it open, admitting the boat into the dark recess. As the mage rose his head to a call of his chocobo in the distance, he found himself in a blackened tunnel, with the dim light from the gateway getting further away. "Uh-oh." Though the water spell's effect had waned a ways back, the boat did not seem to be slowing. It actually seemed to be gaining speed. As the vessel plunged further into darkness, the warking call of the bird became more and more distant and the din of rushing water ahead became more distinct. The boy's glowing eyes allowed him a unique view of the unlit tunnel way, as the boat was tossed about by the currents, wrestled around a corner to merge into a larger underground canal. Quickly the youth tried to recall all he could about Treno's architecture. Waste water and overflow from the canals was washed away down interconnecting tunnels and merged together to head underground out of the city, where it ran off at the the...

As the boat crested quickly around a corner, rebounding from wall to wall, and the mage could see the opening to the night sky and hear the pouring rush of water ahead, he finished his thoughts aloud, "... waterfalls." Gulping nervously at what was coming and seeing no way around it, he did all he could do. Looking down to the lithe girl bound beside him, he offered quickly, "Sorry, Miss." Then he covered her body with his own for some protection and wedged his staff up under the seats of the gondola as a crossbar to hold onto. Regardless, this was not going to end well.

* * *

There she sat, as she had for the last hour, upon what was once the top of a now ruined staircase, where ever it had led to long ago fallen into the sea, leaving just a few steps which fell off into nowhere. With her knees pulled into her chest, the sulking child set on the lowest step, watching the waves batter the rocks below. "It's time to go." Came a weak but willful voice behind her. But the child did not even turn around to acknowledge. Again the younf feminine voice called from behind her, "We've been here for three days, Eiko. We have to go now." It was soft spoken, but firm, as Garnet walked from the cave opening out onto the steps, behind her young cousin. With sympathetic eyes, she watched the girl's hunched form pitiably, sharing her feelings, though insisting, "If he was gonna come here, he'd be here by now. It's time to leave."

"He might still show up." Was the meek reply from the girl watching the waves. "This was his home, right? Before he met us? He might come back here. I know I'd go home to Madain Sari if something was wrong."

Garnet bit her lip and tensed a bit as she tried not to upset the younger girl, but spoke, "Maybe... but he's not here now."

"But it might come back today! Or tomorrow! Or the day after that!" Eiko bickered back, standing quick and spinning on her heel to look up to her cousin with wet, reddened eyes.

Garnet gulped back a sob of her own at the sad seven year old's upset countenance, but steeled herself to reply, "Or the Week after that, or the month after that, or the year-" Her breath caught in her throat, before she shook her head and lowered herself to a crouch on the steps closer to the child's eye level, to speak again, "But we can't wait here that long. There are people waiting for us to come home, just like we're waiting here for Vivi. You don't want everyone to be worrying about us too, do you?"

Eiko's face scrunged up in another sob, and her head hung, letting hair hang before her tear streaked cheeks. The girl's body gave a few more tremulous sobs as Garnet watched in quiet worry. Then the girl whipped her head back to scream out, "VIVI'S A BAKA!" Another sob followed the violent shout, before she looked back to Garnet, crying out, "What was he thinking?! Just leaving a dumb letter about going on a Quest? What does that even mean?! Why did he go alone?!" The young Queen had a pretty good idea, but was not about to speak those words to her young charge. Instead, she just opened her arms out wide, inviting the young girl inside. Eiko only paused a breath, before stepping up into the warm embrace. Hugging the girl tight, Garnet finally let herself give a woeful sob, tears falling down her own porcelain face over Eiko's shoulder. Whining into her cousin's shoulder, the child voiced her worry in a pained fading voice, "He's barely even been able to move lately. How's he gonna quest anywhere?" The girl tensed and cried in Garnet's arms, as the older girl grit her own teeth to fight back another series of sobs. This wasn't easy on any of them.

Still, Garnet tried her best to soothe. "Hey, we have a lot of people out looking for him. And no matter what, Vivi can take care of himself. We just have to wait for him to come home."

Eiko gave another violent shiver in Garnet's arms, before crying out both of their fears, "What if he can't come home? What if he's already...?!"

"Hush!" Garnet cut her off, and grabbed the girl's shoulders to pull her away just enough to rest their foreheads together, Eiko's horn resting to the spot where Garnet's once rose. Locking tearful eyes with the girl. Garnet warned, "Don't say that. Never say that."

Eiko's lips trembled before she once more tried to ask, "But what if he is...?"

"It doesn't matter." Garnet spoke, regaining some force to her words, "Even if he is gone, never say it. Never until you have absolute proof that he is gone,should you ever give up hope. As long as there is even the tiniest sliver of hope, you never let go of it." Garnet watched the girl's blinking eyes, smiling weakly to her and cooing softer, "You know Vivi. If we give up on him, he might just give up on himself. So we have to believe he'll come back."

"You mean.... like Zidane?" Eiko asked, and Garnet bit her lip, and just nodded.

After all these months the genome was still missing and presumed dead. But all the same, Garnet refused to think about that sad seeming fact and clung to hope. So, now she asked the same of her young cousin. "Yeah, the same goes for both of them. As long as there's a chance that they are alive and coming home, we have to believe in them, and make sure they have something to come back to, right?" It was a prolonged moment of unsure staring, before Eiko gave a nod against her cousin's forehead, and Garnet reached out to once more enfold the child in a loving embrace. "For now we have to let Vivi do what he needs to do. When he's ready, I believe we'll see him again."

* * *

Her head was swimming in darkness, as she fought her way back to the waking world. Groaning and shifting a bit in place, she tried to blink her eyes open. She was met with a blurry haze of purple and, yellow and dim blue. "Miss?" The strange voice called from somewhere nearby, but she was too weak and groggy to look around for the source. "Miss?" It came again, and she was roughly aware of sounds around here, a roar of pouring water, and something moving toward her across rocky ground. "Are you awake, Miss?" Her eyes lapsed closed again weakly, before she felt leathery hands grip her shoulders and straighten out her body. With a small moan, she let her body settle and willed her eyes to open once more. She could just make out the shapes of a person hovering over her. Something about it was familiar. When her eyes drifted shut again, some recognition forced her to open them again, fighting to focus her dazed vision. Two golden glowing orbs were the first things to catch her attention. Over them the triangular shape of a brown hat came into some measure of clarity, as did blue and gray robed shoulders beneath a shadowed face. Her brows arched in some wonderment as her mind put the pieces together.

"Vi..." She tried to speak, though barely managed a croak.

"Miss? Can you hear me?"

"Vi....." Her breath caught, as she tried to force her words. But slowly she managed to lift her arm, slowly and awkwardly.

"Ah, yo can move?" The mage spoke in a happy voice as the soft, slender hand reached up to rest agains the mesh mask covering his face. "Eh?"

"Vi..." The husky breath drew his attention, and he leaned in to try to listen. Then she burst forth with more strength than he though she could manage in this staff, spear her palm under his chin in a stiff arm lunge, toppling him back onto his butt, as she yelled out, "BAKA!"

"Ow!" Rolling over to look back to her, he called out, "What was that for?" But found her unmoving, now turned over on one side, one arm still stretched out. "Ah.. did you pass out again?"


End file.
